Your names not Bella?
by ShannyTwilightFanny
Summary: 120 years after Edward left Bella. He never came back and she found someone else and had a family. Her great great granddaughter, Serena moves to Forks and finds the Cullens there. Will Edward fall in love with his one love's granddaughter?
1. Moving

I was staring out the tiny plane window that changed from sunny Arizona desert to rainy forests of Forks, Washington. Apparently my great great grandmother lived here 120 years ago. But from the stories I've heard, she was really depressed all the time. Isabella Swan was her name. My _great_ grandma like her mom's maiden name so she kept it and I guess it's been a tradition to keep the name Swan for all of the girls. So my name is Serena Gisele Swan.

"Sweetie!" My mom said brightly, taking me out of my trance. "I have another surprise for you!" Great. I was officially done with surprises from her. My mom has been trying to act all cheery and pretending that my dad never cheated on her. It was sad really. I hated my dad with a burning passion.

_Hello everyone we are now preparing our landing into Seattle International Airport, I would like to ask if everyone put his or her seatbelts on and finally, Welcome To Washington! _I was glad I was leaving the flight, that pilot was annoying. We landed and picked up our luggage. My mom hauled an airport taxi and soon we were off for the hour drive to Forks. Forks was… well… different. I wasn't used to all the trees and the greenish colors. We pulled up to a small house that looked like it had been there for years. What had my mom gotten me into??

"Welcome to your new house!" My mom exclaimed as we walked up the porch steps. She opened the door and we walked in. The house was a bit better than I expected it to be but it still was old. "Are you ready for the surprise?" She asked. I just looked at her waiting for her "surprise". " Okay, your great great great grandpa Charlie and also your great great grandma Bella live here over a hundred years ago. You'll be taking Grandma Bella's old room." I actually brightened up at this comment. It was cool I was living in a house that had some what connection to me.

I found Bella's room and opened the door there was a desk and her bed had an old quilt on it. There was a window parallel to the door with a large tree on the outside. Most girls my age would dread to be in this room but I liked it. It was homey and it fit me. I started unpacking and putting on my bed sheets when my mom called me down for dinner. She was cooking spaghetti. It smelled good.

We ate dinner in silence and I went straight to bed. I slept like a baby Grandma Bella's bed was really comfy. I got sick of calling her "Grandma" so I just started calling her Bella.

"Serena! Get up! You have school!" Great. Today I was starting junior year at Forks High School. I always hated being the new girl. I got dressed and while I was combing my hair my mom walked in.

"Excited for school?" She asked while running her fingers through my hair.

"Nervous but what I'm more worried about is that I don't have a car." I replied.

"Don't worry, Billy and his son Jacob are going to drop off your car soon. They are some old family friends you haven't met so I hope you'll be polite." She said. I nodded my head.

The doorbell rang and my mom started for the door. She looked back and said, "You know? I haven't seen Grandma Bella in person, but from the pictures I've seen, you look exactly like her." She said right before she left my room. I had to agree with her, I did look like Bella. The same curly hair and apparently the same personality.

"Serena! Come down and see your new car!" She said I walked downstairs and walked outside to see a red bug convertible car sitting in the driveway (heres a picture of the car: ./_iRYSwAJt8LU/SQhuc8vgqcI/AAAAAAAADUg/Qd2XwBpykpk/s400/eurp_0610_11z%2Breaders_rides%2B2004_volkswagen_).

"Oh My God!" I shouted running up to the car. It totally fit me.

"Serena, this is Billy Black." She said while pointing to a Native American man in a wheel chair. "And his son Jacob." Jacob had short hair and was also Native American, he had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"It's nice to see you both. Oh, and thanks so much for the car I love it!" I said with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours right Jake?" he said looking up at Jacob. Jacob still had the dumbfounded expression on the face. Billy nudged him and he came out of his trance.

"Urr… sorry, but… you _really_ look like Bella." Jake said. I gave him a weird look. And then he quickly added, "I mean from the pictures I've seen of her." And then he cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

"Okay!" My mom said to break the silence. "Serena you're going to be late for school so you should leave now. Billy, do you and Jacob want to come in?" Jacob threw me the keys. And Billy started for the house.

"Thanks." I said shyly to him.

"No problem Bells." He said and started walking and then stopped in his tracks. " I mean Serena!" He shouted. And scurried into the house. I was really confused by now. Jacob was hiding something. I know it.

And with that I unlocked my new car and drove to school with hundreds of questions I needed to get answers for. I arrived at school and the car that caught my eye was an old silver Volvo.

**Heyy I hope you guys like it so far I'm having a hard time pulling it off though but I know it will come to me! Don't forget to review! Also I thought it was funny how I said an "old" silver Volvo cause like in the story it takes place in like, 2120 or something like that haha well I'll write more ASAP.**


	2. First Day

At least I wasn't the only one with an old car. The Volvo was still in good shape though. I got out of my car and started walking toward the office. I was almost to the door when I tripped on my feet and fell on my butt. Clumsiness runs in my family.

"Are you okay?" this kid with golden blonde hair said as he held out his hand to pick me up. I took it and got to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I said as I wiped off the dirt.

"I'm Lucas Newton by the way." He said shyly. "You're new by the way right?" I nodded my head. "Cool, do you need help finding your class?"

"Umm I was just about to go get my schedule." I said while pointing to the door.

"Oh, well I'll come with you then!" He said enthusiastically. I hated him already, I could tell he liked me and he was hovering.

"Sure!" I said trying to sound happy. And we walked toward the door. He opened the door and I nodded to him giving him a silent thanks. The secretary looked up as I walked in and I gave her a friendly smile. "Hi I'm—"

"This is Serena Swan. She's new and she needs her schedule." Lucas interrupted me. I looked away and rolled my eyes.

"Oh I see." Said the secretary. "Let me get that for you" She rustled through some papers and handed me my schedule. I took it and gave her a quick smile and walked out. I looked at my first class. I had Trigonometry first. I hated math but oh well.

Lucas looked at the paper and compared his classes with mine. "Cool I have you in English next hour… Then I have you in biology after lunch… and then we have gym!" he said then looked up at me. I felt bad for him so I just gave him a toothy grin and we continued walking. He walked me to trig, talking nonstop about his life and Forks and his friends and a bunch of other crap. I was thankful to get away from him. My Trig teacher gave me my seat and I sat through an hour of boring math problems I didn't get.

The bell rang and I gathered my books and walked out into the hall. Lucas was standing right there and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Ready to go to English?" Lucas asked.

"Mhmm!" I said. And we walked to English. English was just as boring as the last class. Then I had French after that, it was my favorite class of the day. Then I had lunch. Again Lucas walked me to lunch talking nonstop as usual. I don't think I could take anymore of this.

He took me to his lunch table and introduced me to all his friends. Their names were, Laura Bynes who wasn't the nicest, Jennifer Stanley, who was almost as talkative as Lucas, and Angelina, who was my favorite because she kept to herself and barely talked to me. They were all talking at once and I started to get a headache. I excused myself and I walked out of the cafeteria to get some fresh air. I walked out and took a deep breath with my eyes closed. Not knowing where I was going I bumped into something that felt like a cold wall. I fell to the ground and looked up to see what I hit. It wasn't a wall, it was a boy who looked like a Greek god. He had bronze tousled hair and had an astounded look on his face. I got lost in his topaz eyes. He was gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he held out his hand I took it and it felt like ice I shuddered and he started to lift me up. A slight breeze gusted by and he immediately let go of me and I fell back to the ground. "Excuse me." He said quickly and he sounded as if he was holding his breath and he practically ran away. Did I smell? I got to my feet and discretely smelled my hair. It smelled like my melon shampoo. I looked in his direction with a puzzled look on my face. Who was that guy?

**A/N Keep reviewing! I hope you liked it! Sorry this one was short but I tried my best to make it a good one. I hope I got Edward right please let me know if I didn't get him. Thanks!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Heyyyy I have a contest! I'm having a hard time deciding what to do after my last chapter and if people could give me some good ideas that would be great. The first three people will be feature later in the story just leave your name and you just might win!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~Shannon**


	4. The Discovery

What a jerk! How could he just drop me in mid-lift when he's the one who knocked me over! Men these days. I brushed myself off and walked back into the cafeteria. I sat next to Jennifer

"Gosh! Who is the guy over there?" I nodded my head toward the guy who knocked me over. He was sitting at a table with a guy who looks like he could be on the football team, a guy with messy blonde hair, a pixie type girl with spiky brown hair, and a blonde who looks like a supermodel. They all were gorgeous. The guy who knocked me over looked in my direction and I looked away quickly.

"Oh them, they are the Cullens they live together. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blonde ones they were twins and Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. The brunette is Alice and she's always perky and weird. The big guys Emmett and he's with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper. The younger one is Edward, he's gorgeous but sometimes he's to himself. They all are to themselves actually." The bell rang and we got up from out table. "But don't waste your time flirting. He doesn't date."

"Oh." Was all I said. Edward Cullen. I headed off to biology with Angelina. She took her seat and I introduced myself to the teacher. I saw Edward, maybe I could give him a piece of my mind after class.

"Alright Serena Swan, you can sit next to Edward over here." Or I could give it to him during class. I sat next to Edward and he was looking down as if he was in deep thought. He had his fists clenched and he remained in deep thought for the remainder of class leaving me very uncomfortable. The bell rang and in a blink of an eye he was out of there. I just gave him a dirty look even though he didn't see it.

Gym went by in a blur. Why did Edward hate me? What did I do? Maybe it's my perfume, I guess I'm not wearing that anymore am I? I hit at least five people in the head with a volleyball today because I didn't know where to hit it so I hit it in any direction I could. After gym I walked to my car. It was the end of the day and I just wanted to get out of there.

I still have some packing to get done so I just went straight up to my room and started getting my clothes into the closet. Since it was quiet I plugged in my radio and turned it to the first channel that had a song I liked. An upbeat song started playing and I started singing along as I was maneuvering around my room. I was carrying a box full of my CDs and then I tripped over a loose board. All my CDs scattered everywhere and I was on the floor. Of course this would happen to me. I grabbed the box and started gathering up my CDs and after I was done I put the box away and checked back for the loose board. I felt the loose board and I pressed on it and it flung open then closed. I would have my mom fix that later. I continued to fix my room and it was finally in order.

I cooked dinner for me since my mom wasn't home and I decided to cook spaghetti. My mom came home when I finished my dinner. She got the leftovers and I went up and did my homework. I had a hard time sleeping that night. I had questions that needed answers.

I arrived at school the next day rather early. I needed to get out of the house. I just decided to read in my car until some people arrived. I was really getting into the book I was reading when I felt a knock on my window. It was Lucas.

"Heyyyyyy!" he said happily. I smiled and waved. "How are you today?" He asked as I got out of the car.

"I'm fine thanks." I said trying to sound happy even though I wasn't.

"Cool" he said awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something when I felt a cool hand tap my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a pale girl who looked petite and pixie like. "Hello!" said the girl in a fairy type voice.

"Hi." I said shyly

"You must be Serena Swan. I'm Alice Cullen." My eyes lit up when she said her last name. This was my chance

"Hey! Um, can you tell your brother Edward to watch his manners please?" I said with attitude.

She giggled. "Sorry about that he told me what happened. He feels bad. He wanted to say sorry but he's really shy." She said.

"Oh, Okay." I said. "So are you in any of my classes?"

"No I wish though, you seem really nice!" She said.

"Thanks." And then I blushed.

She smiled and laughed a bit. "Well I got to go but I really hope I see you around!" I smiled and with that she walked away.

The day was perfect except biology. Edward had clenched fists and in the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me. I hated biology. At last it was time to get home. I went straight to my room and got to my computer. My phone started ringing on my nightstand and I got up to get it.

I was almost there when I tripped over the loose floorboard again. "Dammit!" I said to myself as I got up off the floor. Frustrated, I stomped on the floorboard and the whole thing flew up. I had to dodge the wood from hitting my face. I looked down and saw a CD and some pictures. I knelt down and picked up the jeweled CD case. It had a CD with no name. I picked up the pictures and flipped them over so I could see them.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The picture was of a boy with tousled bronze hair and he looked like a God. He had a toothless smile and he looked sad. At the bottom it said Edward Cullen September 13th. My mouth dropped open. The next picture was of my great great grandma Bella standing next to Edward Cullen.

Oh. My God.


	5. What's Going On?

Heyyyyyy thanks so much for all the reviews and everything else. I just wanted to say for the people who asked, I don't know why Billy is alive because he's waiting for Jacob to Imprint cause Jacob can't age unless he imprinted and because Billy's an elder he has to wait for his son. That's the story behind Jacob and Billy.

Edwards POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about what was going on over the past few days. My family and I finally decided this girl was Bella's great great granddaughter. She smells exactly like Bella, looks like Bella, and I cant read her thoughts. She moved in a couple of days ago and I accidentally dropped her helping her up but I couldn't help it. A breeze blew by and pulled her scent to me and I had to get away from her as fast as I could. I got up from my couch and went to turn on some music. I haven't played Clair De Lune in 120 years because it was Bella's favorite. So I decided on some Linkin Park.

I was bopping my head to the music when Alice came bursting in. "Edward! Edward! I saw the Serena's future! She's going to find the pictures you hid in the floorboards in Bella's room!" My eyes widened and I couldn't move or think.

"How long do I have before she finds them?" I asked as I started for the door.

"No Edward! Don't!" Alice jumped in front of me. "Alice! I have to get them before she does it will expose us!"

"She's already in her room, Edward. You can't stop her now." I shook my head and started gathering my CDs. We are going to have to move again. "Edward, honestly I think this is a sign."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "How?" I asked curiously.

"Well when you left Bella, I knew you still loved her and it tore you apart. And to tell you the truth, you were just a big grump and not who you used to be." I smirked at her comment. "I think that Serena coming to Forks is a sign that you have been given a second chance. I don't think you should waste it Edward. She's just like Bella. Do you really want to just throw away your chance to finally be happy again?"

I sighed. " I have some thinking to do." And I ran out to the one place I've never been to in over 100 years.

The meadow.

I hesitated right before I got to the clearing but I just took a deep breath and walked into it. The meadow looked the same as it had always been. I started walking toward the tree in the center where Bella and I truly fell in love with each other. I was halfway there when I started remembering all the good times we had together.

The time where I played her lullaby for the first time and she started crying. The time where I took her to dinner. And when I took her to prom.

_"Bella, I'm not going anywhere I'll be here as long as you need me."_

_"Do you swear you won't leave me?"_

_"I swear."_

That memory did it. I dropped to my knees and started dry sobbing. I broke my promise to her. Why didn't I go back to her? I had loved her with all my heart and I just left her. I knew she was in agony. Even though she found someone else she was still thinking of me. I got myself together and stood back up. I looked up to the sky where Bella was now.

"Come on Bella, help me out here." I spoke to the sky. Nothing came in reply. I just shook my head and walked over to the tree and sat down. I closed my eyes. Serena looked exactly like Bella, acted like Bella, smelled like Bella, and I can't read her thoughts either. As I put this all together, I realized, Alice was right. I was being given a second chance. I got up and ran back to the house.

**Serena POV**

My mind was racing. Why was Edward Cullen in 120-year-old pictures? Why was he standing next to Bella? Something was off here. I grabbed the CD off the floor and put it into my player. I pressed play and the room was filled with the most beautiful song I've heard of. I must have been a lullaby. It was so beautiful. The rest of the CD was composed of other piano compositions. I listened all the way through the CD. I was still overwhelmed over what was going on. I grabbed the picture of Edward and Bella and stuffed it into my backpack. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I had a lot of questions for Edward tomorrow.

**A/N heyyy hope you guys are enjoying my story and I just wanted to say that for those of you who are interested in what Serena's car looks like, if you care the link is on my profile!!!!! Thanks again!**


	6. Questions

Heyyyyyy sorry it took so long to update. I was on my class trip in DC it was awesome! Anyway, here it goesss.

SPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Yes! Today was the day I would get my answers, well, hopefully. I looked out my window to see the sun shining brightly. That's something you definitely won't see everyday in Forks. Anyway I got up and got ready faster than usual, grabbed the picture of Edward and Bella, and got to my car. I drove to school only to arrive an hour earlier. I just sat in my car waiting for him to come to school. Time went by and they didn't come soon the bell rang and I was late. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car. I left the picture in there. I walked slowly to trig wondering why things couldn't go my way for once.

In French, the sun went away and it started raining. People were groaning as soon as they heard the raindrops. I was surprised too. I walked to lunch with Angelina and all them. We sat down and started talking.

"Oh my god. The Cullens came late today." I heard Laura say. I shot my head to where their table was to see all of them talking but not eating. Maybe they ate before they came. My eyes went to Edward he still looked gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I needed to get my answers.

"Uh, Serena? Why are you staring at Edward?" I heard Jennifer say. As soon as she said that Edward looked up. I looked away.

"Excuse me for a minute." I told them and I got up and walked toward the table where the Cullen's were. As I got closer, I started getting nervous but I just let it go and continued onto my mission. Approached the table timidly.

"Umm… can I… uh… well… talk to Edward for a minute?" I asked shyly.

Edward opened his mouth to say something.

"Sure Edward can! We don't mind!" Alice exclaimed. Edward then looked at her. She gave him a head nod toward me as if saying 'Go talk to her!'. Edward rolled his eyes and got up.

I took a deep, quiet breath. "Okay follow me." I said to him. I started walking toward the door. I continued walking to the parking lot occasionally looking back to see if he was following. I got to my car and opened the door. I grabbed the picture and held it to my chest. I took another deep breath and asked, " Who are you" I held up the picture. "And why is my great, great grandmother in this picture?" His eyes went from me to the picture. His face immediately turned to sadness. Then I felt sadness form into my face.

EPOV

When I saw the picture, how beautiful Bella was that was the night before left her. Why did I leave her? I lost something I could've had forever. I slowly took the picture from Serena's hand. Serena looked at me with concern. I held the picture up to Serena's face comparing Bella to her. They could honestly be twins.

"What's wrong?" she silently asked. I looked at her and the picture once more.

"You look just like her." I said silently. Then I broke out into dry sobs. I turned away for a minute and got myself together. I looked at her and she also had sadness in her eyes.

I took a step towards her. And suddenly I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She wrapped hers around me also.

"You hug like her too." I said. "And smell like her." We hugged for a long time. This was the first conversation we've ever had and it ended in a hug. She pulled away from my embrace and looked up at me. She had the same chocolate brown eyes too. I smiled. She smiled back also.

"How do you know her? Why are you in the picture?" She asked.

"I can't tell you why." I whispered. "It's a long story and the bell is going to ring soon."

"Oh." She said disappointingly. "So… do you want to walk to Bio?" She asked timidly.

I gave her my crooked grin. "I'd love to." And so we walked to biology together. Biology was boring, Serena was my new Bella. I couldn't have been anymore happier. I was already in love with her. After biology, I looked at her. She looked at me and saw that I was looking at her also. She turned away and blushed. I laughed and got out of my seat. She got out of hers and we walked out of class.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"English." I replied.

"Oh, well I have gym. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Most definitely." I replied and walked off to English. I turned the corner when Alice stopped me.

"Yay!" she sang and gave me a hug. I laughed and pulled away. "I knew you would come to your senses! Isn't she exactly like Bella?" she asked excitedly

"More then you even know Alice." I said happily. "But I'll talk to you later I'm going to be late for English" I said as I walked away. The rest of the day went by slowly. I needed to see Serena again. I was out in the parking lot waiting for her to walk out of gym. She walked out looking around then she found me and smiled. I smiled back at her. She walked toward me. When she reached me. She asked "Can you tell me now?"

"How about I tell you at dinner Friday night?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Then she blushed and walked away. I smiled to myself.

Emmett patted my shoulder from behind. "Nice going man!" I laughed and shoved him. I then unlocked my car and waited for everyone else to get into the car.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Alice practically screamed when she got into the car. "The date's going to go great Edward I saw it!" she said as I pulled out of the parking spot.

"Let's hope." I said.

SPOV

I walked to my car and got in it. I just sat for a minute thinking things over. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen on Friday and He somehow knows Bella. Just two more days. Two more days until I find out what's going on here. I got home and did my homework. Then my mom called me down to dinner.

"How was school?" she asked as she was cutting up her chicken.

"It was… interesting." I replied.

"What was interesting?" she asked.

"Well, lets just say, I have a date Friday night." I told her.

She looked up from her food. "You have a date! Really? Tell me his name. Is he a jock, smart?" she anxiously asked.

"Edward Cullen and he's neither, he's different then the rest of them. And I like different." I quietly.

"Well, that's really cool. I hope it works out honey." She said pleasingly. I smiled and continued eating.

After dinner I went up to my room. I was actually tired. I changed into my pajamas and turned on the lullaby on the CD. I fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of Edward Cullen that night.


	7. Cancellation

SPOV

I woke up the next day all giddy and anxious. I wanted to see Edward again. I took a quick shower and made sure my hair was in good condition. I had so much anxiety I could only eat a granola bar. I finally got to school early today. I waited for his Volvo to pull in. It wouldn't come. School was about to start so I got out of my car and went into school. Lunch finally came and I prayed that the Cullens came late again. I walked in to see that they weren't there. I sighed and walked over to my table.

"Hey!" Jennifer said happily to me. "We were just talking about our homecoming dresses. I think mines going to be a light blue or a nice peachy color."

. "I think I want mine to be a emerald green color." I joined in. I've never been to a homecoming and I think I was going to go this year.

"That color would look amazing on you sweetie!" Laura said. "Now what are we going to do about our dates?" she asked looking around the room. Damn. I forgot about dates I don't have one. Unless, Edward was willing to go with me?

"I think I'm going to take Lucas." Laura said.

"I'll take Andrew." Jennifer said.

"I guess I'll take Nick." Angelina said shyly. They all looked at me waiting for an answer. I couldn't say Edward because it will go around the whole school.

"Umm… I don't think I'm going." I said. I really wanted to go, but I didn't have a date to ask.

"Aww why?" Jennifer replied.

"Well I'll see." I said. And then the bell rang. The rest of the day was really boring. I drove home slowly today. I was in the middle of cooking dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is this Serena Swan?" a velvety voice asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Edward Cullen" I dropped my spoon.

"Uhh… umm… Hi!" I said nervously into the phone as I picked up the spoon. "What's up?" I asked more casual yet still nervously.

"Um about our date Friday night." He paused and let out a sigh. "I don't think we should go on a date." My heart dropped.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because it's not right…"

"What's not right?" I asked.

"Nothing." Then he hung up.

What the _hell._

EPOV

"EDWARD!" Alice roared. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she said trying to break out of Emmett's grip.

"Because it's not fair to Bella!" I yelled back at her. "It's not right!"

"Bella would have wanted it this way! She wouldn't want to see you sad anymore!" She said struggling in Emmett's grip she elbowed him in the gut but he didn't move.

"Our relationship was special!" I yelled. "It's not something I can just replace Alice." I said turning away and walking up to my room to think. I turned on some music and just lay there. These were the moments that I wished Bella was with me. I needed someone to talk to. Someone like… "Emmett! Jasper! Carlisle!" I shouted even thought they could here me anyways.

First came Emmett "Yo man what's going on?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Why are you feeling so confused?" Jasper said at the doorway.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle said behind Jasper.

I took a big sigh, "Well, as you all know the new girl at school is Bella's great great granddaughter." They nodded their heads. "Okay, well she found out that somehow I knew Bella. So I asked her to dinner and I would explain everything there. Honestly I kind of really like her because she's almost exactly like Bella. But I think it isn't fair to Bella because out relationship was special not something to be reenacted." I looked at them and they were listening. "So I canceled the dinner and now she's upset with me but I don't want her to be mad at me because she's the only thing I have left of Bella and I don't want her to leave me." I finished.

"Well, dude, it sounds like you are really into her." Emmett said.

"I agree." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I know!" I groaned and fell back on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling for a minute. "She's really awesome, but I don't know if Bella would have wanted it this way."

"Bella, wanted the best for you, Edward. So maybe this is her gift of giving you a second chance to be happy." Carlisle replied. He did have a point. I sat up and looked at all of them. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Just give it a try dude." Emmett said.

"Alright." I grinned. Then Emmett came over and patted my back.

**A/N Sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted it to end there… thanks so much for all of the reviews!**


	8. AN

Hey to reword the last message what I meant was is that some people were upset that I was replacing Bella and I need opinions so I need a fair amount of votes to decide if Edward and Serena should be in a relationship. So vote on my poll!

Another thing…

I get it! Edward and bella should be special not something that can be recaptured. And I know serena should have her own personality but that's kind of the point, she's supposed to be sort of like Bella later in the story you will see the differences but the story has only just begun. And sorry its sort of like twilight but I needed some ideas from twilight to begin the story.

Thanks so much for all the reviews!


	9. Surprise!

**Okay! The votes are in so here it goes!**

SPOV

That asshole! I just stood there staring at the phone in disbelief. How could he do that! I slammed the phone down and walked into the living room. I grabbed a couch pillow.

"Uggggghhhhh!!!! Why is this happening to me??" I screamed into the pillow. Then all of a sudden the fire alarm goes off. "Shit!" I sprinted for the kitchen. The whole kitchen was smoking. I went to the stove coughing and looked at the problem. The veggies were overcooked. I ran to the sink and filled a bowl with water. I doused the veggies and took them off the stove. It was still smoky so I went to the window and opened it to let the smoke out.

The fire alarm was still going off. I grabbed a chair and got up on it to turn the smoke detector off. I reached with all my might to turn it off and I couldn't reach it. I groaned in defeat and got off the chair. This was going to be annoying.

All of a sudden an arm reached up. "Allow me." Said a husky voice. I turned around to see Jacob Black turning off the alarm. He looked down at me and smiled.

I smiled back then looked away. "Um thanks." I said as he put the chair back. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to come by to visit and when I pulled in the driveway I saw smoke coming out of the window and the fire detector going off." He replied.

"Oh, well good thing you came then!" I said. "But I'm not in the mood for company right now so… umm… can you leave?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude but I wasn't in the mood.

"Yummy!" he shouted. "Veggies!" he ran over and grabbed a plate and served himself some food.

I rolled my eyes. " Umm please can you go?" I said pleadingly this time. He looked up at me with his mouth full. "Okay! You can take the veggies with you." I said giggling a bit. He was annoying but he was kind of funny.

He swallowed and got up. "Okay deal." He said and grinned. He started walking out. "Bye Bells." Omigod! He did it again. Then he stopped and looked back at me. "Dammit!" he yelled and ran out the door as quickly as he could. I ran after him this time.

"Hey!" I shouted out the door but he was already driving away. I sighed and walked back in the house. I went up to bed and had a hard time sleeping.

I woke up and today was Friday. I looked out my window and saw the sun was out. Another rare sunny day in Forks. When I got to school I didn't see the Volvo anywhere. Thank god! The day went by fast and now its time for lunch. I walked in with Jennifer and we got to our seats.

"So Serena!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Anyone you are interested in?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Oh come on! There isn't one person you like at this school?" I shook my head. "Oh. Well, Drake is kind of cute- he's the guy right over there." She pointed to a guy with straight black hair. He looked like he was a part of the punk crowd. "But he's not into preps, like me. He's only into heavy metal rock band crap like that." She explained.

"Oh, well you should ask him out, you know try it out." I told her. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Or ask him to homecoming?" I suggested.

"Actually, that's a really great idea!" she exclaimed then she gave me a hug. I liked matching people up. I was the master of that at my old school. "I'll call and ask tonight." She said as the bell rang. I threw my trash away. And walked to biology, the class where I could be alone. The rest of the day went by fast also. I got home and set my back down. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I was getting into an episode of Degrassi when the doorbell rang.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Edward Cullen standing there with a rose. "Hi." He said.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"This is for you." He said handing me the rose. I couldn't help but accept it. " I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for canceling at last minute. I was… confused."

"Go on…" I said impatiently.

"Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to go on our date tonight?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

I looked at him he really looked like he wanted to take me out. A part of me wanted to be independent and reject him but another part of me really wanted to go out with him. Maybe I should give him a second chance. Everyone deserves one right? I took a deep breath before I gave my final answer.

"It's my treat!" he teased.

I giggled and shook my head. "Why did you even cancel?" I asked more serious this time. I needed to know.

He sighed and looked down. "Can I just tell you on our date?"

"Where are we going?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A walk in the park. It's still sunset." He replied looking behind him.

Actually a walk in the park sounded nice. "Sure." I answered. "Let me just leave a note for my mom. I went into the kitchen and wrote her a note for when she came back.

_Mom,_

_Out on a date I'll spill the details later, maybe._

_Love you,_

_Serena_

I grabbed my coat and walked outside to find Edward leaning against his Volvo. He looked up and then went around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in and he got in the car.

"What park are we going to?" I asked curiously.

"Heritage Park." He replied as he had his head turned to back out.

"Oh." Was all I said. Once we were on the road, he was driving almost a hundred miles an hour. I didn't mind it was actually exhilarating.

He broke the silence, "You don't mind that I drive this fast?" he asked.

"Nope." I popped on the 'P'. "It's fun!" I replied calmly.

Then he murmured something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked wanting to know what he said.

"What?" he asked.

"You murmured something." I said.

"Oh. Nothing. I said nothing." He replied still looking at the road. Before I knew it, we were already at the park. He opened the passenger side for me once again and I got out to admire the view.

"Do you want to go over to the swings?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Yes." I said but I didn't take his hand. I started walking over to the swings but I tripped on the rock and came crashing down. I was waiting for the impact but it didn't come I felt cold arms catch me. Edward set me up and I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said and continued walking. When I reached the swings I sat down on one and I slightly rocked on it. Edward sat on the one next to me and did the same thing.

"Want to play a game?" he asked after a few moments.

"Depends…" I replied looking at the ground.

"Who can swing the highest?" he asked looking at me.

I looked back at him. His eyes were beautiful I quickly looked away. "You're on!" I said as in pumped my legs in and out. He was soon higher than me I was amazing. So amazed that I stopped pumping my legs and watched him. After a couple of seconds I yelled, "Okay! You win!" and laughed. I got off the swing and started walking toward the pathway. I heard Edward following. Now was the time.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I asked turning around to look at him.

He stopped in his tracks. "Tell you about what?" he asked playing dumb.

"About how you know my great great grandmother?" I said a little impatient.

He sighed and started walking towards an oak tree. I followed he sat down next to it and so did I.

"I was in love with her." He simply said.

"_What?!_" I practically yelled. He shushed me.

"Serena, what do you know about vampires?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Bella was a vampire!" I said in amazement.

He looked at me with a puzzled look and then he exploded in laughter. "Close, very close." He said once he calmed down.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "You're a vampire?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes." He replied.

"So over one hundred years ago Bella, and you fell in love?" I asked.

"Correct." He said looking into the horizon.

"Well if you were in love…" I said.

"I left her." He said. "It was the worst mistake I could ever make."

"So that's why she was so depressed." I thought out loud.

He sighed and got up. I got up with him.

"Back to the vampire thing." I said to change the subject.

"Mhmm?" he replied.

"Do you want to suck my blood or something?"

"No I only drink the blood of animals, my whole family does."

"You mean Alice is a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone in my family is." Then as the last bit of sun was setting a little ray of sun shone on his face revealing sparkled all over his skin. He quickly ducked away back under the tree again. He really was immortal. He really was a blood-sucking vampire that could kill me in a nano second. This wasn't real. I started feeling dizzy. Why was the world spinning? Everything was suddenly blurry. I could hear pounding in my head. I was breathing heavily. I leaned on the tree for some support, clutching my chest.

"Serena?" Edward asked concerned.

Then everything blacked out.

**I really hoped you liked this chapter it took be a while to figure out Review!**


	10. Heaven

Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Anyway I just wanted to say… we are on world war one in history and we were talking about the Spanish influenza epidemic! I was like cool! Haha anywho here it goes!

Was I dreaming? Last thing I remember, I blacked out from shock. Now I'm in a meadow and the ground is foggy, it's like walking through a mist field.

"Edward!" No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. "Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"You're in my heaven." I heard a soft voice say.

"Huh?" I asked while looking in every direction. I finally noticed a figure appear out of the fog. A young girl about my age emerged. She was beautiful and looked vaguely familiar. She continued walking toward me until I got a full view on her face. It was Bella. I gasped, and just stared at her.

She smiled softly. "Hi Serena."

"Um… Hi?" I replied still shocked. She giggled. I giggled nervously back. "What do you mean I'm in your heaven?" I finally asked.

"Well, when I died, I wanted to bring back my memories I never got to live. So I made myself seventeen again and created a replica of the meadow where Edward and I first met. So this-" she put her arms out, "Is my heaven."

"Oh my." I said looking around at the beautiful meadow. "How am I here?" I asked. "Am I dead?"

"No, but when you blacked out, I sent you up here to talk to you." She sat on the grass and patted the spot next to her and I sat down.

"Talk about what?" I asked looking at her.

"Edward and you." I nodded my head. "The first day he talked to you was the first day I've seen him really smile. He's so happy around you and I'm glad that he met you. You are so much like me in appearance, but in personality we are totally different." She said the last part laughing and I laughed with her.

"Yeah, I can totally see the resemblance." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah but you should have seen me when I first drove with Edward, I was going crazy!" I laughed. "Anyway, I've been watching over you two and Edward really wants to get to know you but he's too afraid he's betraying me." She said

"Oh." I said quietly.

"That's why I sent you up here. I wanted you and Edward to know that you guys have my blessing and to tell all of them that I miss them so much with all my heart." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean we don't have to go out if you want your relationship to be special?" I said.

"No, no. It's totally fine. Sure I want it to be me, but what happened, happened and it will never change. I planned this, I wanted you to help Edward feel happy again and thankfully my plan's working." She said calmly.

"Okay." I said. I was still speechless from even being here.

"Okay well, you are going to wake up soon." Bella said while getting up. I got up with her. "Can I ask you one favor?"

"Sure anything." I said.

"Give Edward a kiss for me." She said shyly and giggled a bit.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I know, I know, crazy right?" She said. "But he hasn't kissed anyone in 120 years and I think he really needs one right now." She said.

"Yeah, I understand." I replied. "But, what if he doesn't want one from me?" I asked.

"Wait for the right moment." She said while walking away. "And don't forget to tell Edward I say hi and that I miss all of them! And tell Alice that heavens boring without her." She smiled and waved. "Bye Serena! Don't forget to make Edward happy!"

"Bye!" I said while waving.

Next thing I knew, everything went black and I started hearing faint voices.

"Yay! She's going to wake up in T-minus 20 seconds!" I heard a pixie voice say.

"Shut up Alice!" I heard an angelic voice say in an annoyed tone. "Serena?" I heard Edward ask quietly.

And then my eyes opened as six vampires sighed in relief.


	11. Game Time

They all breathed a sigh of relief. I just looked at them without saying anything. Edward was the first to make a move he sat down on the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Serena, are you okay?" he asked setting his cold hand on my arm. I looked down at it and then up at him. I looked in his golden eyes for a minute straight, my eyes started to well up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Then the tears came. "Oh, Edward she was so beautiful!" I burst out into loud sobs and the tears kept on coming I hugged him and continued to cry.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he was rocking me back and forth.

"B-Bella," I gasped out as I continued to cry it was impossible to talk, when I cry I stutter like crazy and it takes forever to get out a full sentence.

"Shhh… calm down." Edward consoled me.

After a few minutes I attempted talking again, it came out better. "Bella. When I blacked out I was somehow sent to her heaven."

Edward positioned me so I facing him. I looked around him and none of the others were there anymore except Alice who had a deeply concerned look on her face. I looked back at Edward and he just stared at me speechless. "What do you mean you were sent to Bella's heaven? Did you see her?" he asked.

"I have no clue and yes I did see her, she was so beautiful Edward." I replied.

"I know she was." He stated looking down.

"Her heaven looked like the meadow where you guys first fell in love and she says that she misses you all." I said to him and Alice. Edward was still looking down. He looked as if he was about to breakdown crying. God Bella! Why did you have to make it so sad?

"Anything else?" Alice said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she says heaven is boring without you." I giggled. And at that moment, Edward was out of the room in a flash. I got off the bed and looked after where be might have gone.

"Don't worry Serena, he's not mad at you, he's mad at himself." Alice said walking up to me hugging me. I felt bad Edward was so sad but I needed to make sure he got Bella's message. Alice pulled away and said, "Jasper! Go make sure Edward doesn't kill himself!" she said.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean if he kills himself, he gets to be with Bella." I said.

"But Bella doesn't want that. " Alice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Don't tell Edward, but I visited her on her twenty-first birthday. She was so happy to see me that she burst into tears of joy." Alice explained, "When it was time to leave, she gave me one last hug and asked me to promise her one thing. And that promise was to make sure that if I see Edward falling in love with someone else, make sure he doesn't kill himself for thinking that falling in love with someone would make her mad. She wanted him to be happy. It's like she knew you were coming or something!" Alice said.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "She wanted me to keep Edward happy and that I was sent down here for a reason." I said.

Alice nodded. "I can see it Serena, Edward _will_ fall in love with you. It will just take some time." She stated.

"But, honestly, I just want to be friends with him first. I think it will be unfair to Bella and I know she doesn't care but I think deep inside she does."

"Whatever you want to do Serena." Alice taunted as we walked out the door. I shoved her and it was pointless to do because she didn't budge.

Then I remembered. "Mom!" I shouted. "She's going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down! I forged a note saying that you were going to sleep here, which you are." She said. I smiled a bit. "Now, lets get you some hot chocolate, it always makes a girl feel better." I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

About an hour went by and Edward still wasn't here. Where was he? I needed to talk to him and explain the rest that Bella wanted me to tell him. I kept looking at the clock.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were in the middle of Apples to Apples when I glanced at the clock again. Another hour went by! I was starting to get worried.

"Serena! It's your turn to judge!" Alice shouted taking me out of my trance. "Don't worry, Edward will be back in an hour just pick a green card!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and picked one of the green cards and the word was, "Sexy, arousing, appealing, seductive." I said while putting the card in the middle, Rosalie and Alice started shifting through their cards. Emmett on the other hand had a mischievous look on his face. Rosalie set down her card, as did Alice. Emmett slammed his card down.

"Create a card!" Emmett roared. "And my create a card is Emmett Cullen!"

"Amen!" Rosalie said. Alice and I burst out laughing soon we were all in hysterics. I've become close to these people, or vampires, in the past two hours than I've ever had with anyone else. As soon as we all calmed down I picked up the cards. Alice picked Shopping, typical. Rosalie picked James Bond.

"Okay Alice picked Shopping, Rosalie picked James Bond." I said as I pondered the two.

"What?" Emmett whined. "What does he have that I don't have?" he whined even more.

"Maturity." Rosalie stated simply and she smacked the back of his head. I giggled.

"Okay the winner is Shopping!" I said, I saw the James Bond movie. He was far from sexy. I couldn't choose Emmett because Rosalie would have had my head.

Alice squealed in victory as she gathered her fifth card. I was getting bored of this game. "Can we do something else?" I asked as I put my cards down.

"Fine with me!" Alice chirped then she turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "What about you guys?" She asked. They shrugged as if they could care less.

"Cool what would you guys like to play?" I asked.

"What would you rather!" Alice screamed making me jump.

"Okay!" I screamed back. Alice gave me a toothy grin. I chuckled and thought of what to ask.

"Oh I got one!" I said. They all turned their attention to me. "Would you rather have it winter forever or summer forever?" I asked.

"Winter." They all said in unison.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because we sparkle in the sun and if it's summer all the time, we would never be able to go outside." Rosalie said.

"Right!" I said, duh!

"I got one! Would you rather sleep in a manure pit- if you were human- or eat in a slaughterhouse- if you were human?"

"Damn" Emmett said quietly

"Ew." Rosalie said at the same time as him.

"Uhh. Eat in a slaughterhouse." I could never sleep in manure.

"Same" Emmett said.

"Death. Those are so gross!" Rosalie stated.

"Okay I have another one." I said. "Would you rather be able to fly or be able to read people's minds?" I asked.

"To be able to read your mind." A velvety voice said into my ear.

**Cliffy! Haha well, not really, but oh well, I hope you liked it!**


	12. Karaoke

Hey! I just wanted to let you guys know for this chapter it really helps to listen to the songs! That's all don't forget to review!

I whipped around and the first thing I saw was those mesmerizing topaz eyes. I placed my hand over my speeding heart and giggled a little bit. He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. After I was up to my feet I looked at him, he looked so sad. His head was down.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking his cold hand. He looked up at me.

"I've been way better." He said quietly. Then a wave of sadness came over me. I felt really bad, no one should be this sad. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I didn't care if he rejected me he needed a hug. Instead of rejecting me, he pulled me closer. We sat like that for about a minute. Then Emmett cleared his throat.

I pulled away and looked at Edward with concern. He smiled gently. "I'll be fine, I don't want to spoil your fun. Actually I was wondering if you could add a couple more players." He said to everyone.

"Totally!" Alice said as she got up and gave Jasper a hug. "How about some…. Karaoke!" She exclaimed. Oh. No. I can't sing in front of a lot of people.

"Sounds fine to me." Edward said next to me.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed, punching a fist in the air while getting up.

"I'm up for it." Said Jasper.

"Sure why not?" Rosalie said monotonously while looking at her nails.

"I'll set it up then!" Alice squeaked.

"Wait! You didn't get my say!" I whined.

"Majority rules, sorry!" Alice said as she walked away. I sighed and followed her with Edward right behind me.

Their karaoke system was in their basement on a small stage. It looked like a professional karaoke system; maybe some of them were singers. Edward guided me to the small chairs right in front of the stage and we sat down. Alice and Jasper were looking through some CDs and Rosalie and Emmett were checking the microphones.

"Having fun?" Edward asked after a minute.

"Mhmm" I said enthusiastically. "But, if I'm a bad singer and I make you want to cover your ears, I apologize." I added.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He said.

"I have a question." I said. The thought had just come to me. "What do you mean you want to read my mind?" I asked.

"Easy, I can already read minds." He said while watching everyone.

"You mean to say, you have a power?" I looked at him.

He looked at me. "Yes, and so do Alice and Jasper. Alice can see the future and Jasper can pretty much control everyone's emotion around him." Edward explained.

"Sweet." I replied. It was really all I could say.

He chuckled. "You are taking this stuff pretty easy." He said. "Just like Bella." He added soon after.

"Ami really that much like her?" I asked.

Edward opened his mouth to reply when I heard a farting sound coming from the microphone. I turned my head to see where the noise came from and I saw that Emmett was doing the armpit fart while laughing hysterically. Rosalie soon stopped him by whacking him on the head.

I laughed and then turned to Edward who just had a look of disgust toward Emmett, which made me laugh harder.

When I calmed down Edward continued. "As I was about to say, you and Bella are the same, but totally different too. Bella was more reserved and no offence to her, a pushover. But you, you are outgoing and are more forceful than her. Also, she hated my driving, you surprisingly loved it!" he added enthusiastically. "But you both, no matter what similarities and differences you have, are special to me and always will be." That made me blush and I quickly looked away so he wouldn't catch it.

Just then Alice came up to the mike and shouted "Are you guys ready to rock tonight!" everyone clapped but it wasn't much noise. "We've assigned some songs to each of you and our first contestant is out very own Emmett Cullen! **(A/N This song was really hard to pick for Emmett but I think it really fit him sorry if the artist doesn't sound like him!) **

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed while running up the steps to the stage. He grabbed the mike and looked at Alice to show he was ready.

"Okay! Your song is TNT by ACDC!" Alice announced into the other mike.

"Awesome!" he said and looked at the screen as the song started.

oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi

See me ride out of the sunset  
On your colored TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no gun  
Ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight

(Chorus)  
Cos I'm  
T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T.  
I'm a power-load  
T.N.T.  
Watch me Explode

I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
I'm a Wanted man  
Public Enemy Number One  
Understand  
So lock up your daughter  
And lock up your wife  
Lock up your back door  
And run for your life  
The man is back in town  
Don't you mess around

(Chorus)

(Guitar Solo)

T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi

T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
I'm a power-load (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
Watch me explode

After the song ended everyone applauded Emmett did really well, he rocked it. He took his bows and walked off the stage.

"Next up! The gorgeous… the talented… Rosalie Hale!" Alice exclaimed.

Rosalie walked up to the stage with confidence as usual and stood at the mike.

"Your song is Beautiful Girls by JoJo!"

Rosalie nodded and cleared her throat she was on her game. Emmett sat down next to me and said, "That's my girl!" I giggled and playfully shoved him. Then the song started, felt Edward's arm around the back of the chair. Was he making a move?

Then Rosalie started singing.

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be ya baby (be ya baby)  
You tried to spit some game  
Asking me girl what's ya name  
Saw that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we'd have fun together (fun together)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I judge you whine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
But Tomorrow's for another guy (another guy)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Cause your curiosity  
Got your knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Had ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I left you hot  
But your mind is still running wild (running wild)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I judge you whine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should have known  
That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mash up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)

Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cause I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Everyone applauded again as Rosalie walked off the stage. In a way, that song did fit her.

"Okay next up is Jasper!" she said quickly, she must have picked a good song for him. This ought to be good.

Jasper walked up to the mike.

Then 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White Tees started playing, I loved that song!

1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

After he finished, he walked off and gave Alice a kiss. That was so sweet!

"Okay! My turn people!" Alice announced proudly into the mike. Oh boy. "My song is Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus!!" she announced as the song began to play.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls just wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

They just want, they just want  
They just want, they just want

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

When the working,when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls the wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(They wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

Again, everyone applauded. Then I realized either Edward or me is next, hopefully not me. I wonder what Edward's song will be? Maybe it will be…

Then my thoughts were cut out from Alice tapping the microphone.

"I've decided our last number will be a duet!" Alice exclaimed. I felt my body freeze up.

_Gulp._

**Hahahahah cliffyyy! You just have to wait and see what their song will end up being! =D**


	13. Please Please read!

Authors Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and giving me reviews. I wanted to let you know that I will put up the next chapter but I need ideas for the one after it. You see, the reason I did the last chapter was because I honestly didn't know what to do and I know it was kind of a pointless chapter but since the story is mostly sad and the characters are confused, I wanted to bring up the mood.

If anyone has any good ideas for the chapter after the next one don't be shy I really need ideas! By the way, the next chapter will be really short.

Thanks! Shannon


	14. Duet

A duet! Oh my god! What was I supposed to do? I mean what song was I going to sing with Edward? I was frozen in my seat.

"Serena? Hello?" Alice said into the mike looking at me. I got out of my trance and looked at her with pleading eyes. She gave me a If-You-Don't-Come-Up-Here-Right-Now-I-Will-Drag-You-Up-Here glare. I got up and took a deep breath. Edward was already up on the stage. I looked at him and he looked as if nothing was wrong. Why wasn't he nervous I quickly looked away and into the crowd. Even though it was 4 people, it still made me nervous so I just looked down as a familiar piano sound came on. I shot my head up and looked at Alice. She just motioned me to start singing. The song was Way Back into Love from Music and Lyrics.

Me:I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

Edward:I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams

away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

Both:All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

I looked at Edward briefly and his head was positioned up as if talking to someone in heaven, I think I knew who that was.

Me:I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

Edward:I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

I could defiantly tell that was for Bella.

Both:All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Me:There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

Both:All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

When we were finished, Edward still was looking up and then he dropped his head and his arm so that he was slumped over. I set the mike on the stand and walked off the stage and out of the room, tears forming in my eyes.


	15. Girl Time

I quickly walked up the stairs, out of the basement. I was at the top and I was facing the living room. I wanted to weep alone without anyone seeing be so I ran up the stairs and into the first room I saw. I quickly shut the door and slid down the door, bawling my eyes out. No one, vampire or not, should be this depressed. It hurts me to see someone this depressed. I would help him but its not like I can bring Bella back.

There was nothing I could do but cry for him.

After a few minutes of continuous sobbing I looked around the room to see which room I came into. Through teary eyes I could see a grand piano in the corner and sheet music everywhere. They have a piano? I got to my feet and walked over to the piano. I've been playing piano since I was eleven. I sat down and looked at the black and white keys before me.

I started playing my favorite song River Flows in You by Yiruma. It was such a beautiful song and it always calms me when I'm upset. I continued playing until I noticed the sheet music in front of me on the stand. It was entitled Bella's Lullaby.

What??

Edward wrote a song for her. I stopped crying by now and was sniffing a little bit. I can't believe he wrote a song for her, that's the sweetest thing a guy can ever do for a girl. I needed to hear it.

I looked at the first few notes and started playing. I was playing slowly because it was my first time trying it. As soon as I got into the song I recognized it as the song from the CD. The music was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes that he wrote this song for her. Soon I picked up on the pattern and played a little bit faster. The music filled the room and all I could think about was how Bella was able to live without a guy like Edward. He's sweet, gorgeous, and romantic. I thought about how they both must feel and tears started pouring again. I stopped playing abruptly and put my head down resting it on my arms and leaned, resting on the piano.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I ignored it. I really didn't feel like being comforted.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." An unfamiliar voice said. I looked up with tears streaming down my face to find myself looking at Rosalie.

"Hi." I said while wiping my tears away.

"You're really good." Rosalie said gesturing to the piano.

"Thanks." I said weakly giving a small smile.

"Edward wanted to come up but I stopped him. I think you needed a little girl talk so I sent the boys out hunting for a little bit."

"Girl talk?" I asked.

"That's right!" Alice said walking in with a small tray of hot chocolate.

I grabbed the mug and took a sip. Warm chocolate filled my mouth and I swallowed. I instantly felt better.

"Thanks." I said softly before taking another sip.

"No problem!" she said as she patted my back, which almost caused me to spill the hot chocolate all over the piano. "Oops!" Alice said after she saw what she had done. "Sorry! Here, lets go downstairs and watch a good old chick flick!" she exclaimed.

"Sure." I said smiling. I got up out of the seat trying not to spill the hot chocolate and slowly walked down the stairs as Alice and Rosalie passed me with a flash. When I got to the couch I set the mug on the coffee table as Alice put in 27 dresses.

The movie started playing and Alice sat on my right with Rosalie on my left. We got pretty comfortable and within 15 minutes of watching the movie, Rosalie spoke up.

"Serena, I know this is going to be a weird question, but what are you're feelings toward Edward?" I froze and looked at the screen blushing.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Rose…" Alice warned.

Rosalie cut her off. "No, I wont get mad, I want to know how she feels." She looked back at me. "Serena?"

"Umm." I coughed and cleared my throat. "Well, he is… um…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I finally found what to say. " I think he's extremely confused and sad and I think he really needs a friend or someone to help him out." I said and looked back at the screen afraid of what Rosalie was going to say next.

"I mean what do you think of him. Do you like him?"

"As a friend." I replied still looking at the screen.

"Liar!" she squealed. "You totally like him." I blushed a deep scarlet red then.

"No." I said quietly.

"Pfft." She said crossing her arms and looking at the screen. "Whatever you say, but honestly you should be happy I want to help you out because I was extremely jealous of Bella when she was around." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her now.

"Bella, got to live a human life, she had the opportunity to have a baby and live a long and happy life. I was happy when Edward left her because she could finally live a long life. But apparently it wasn't a happy life; she was really depressed and missed Edward. Now, I think I want you to be happy if you do end up being with Edward because it's your own choice." She explained.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yupp." She said

At this point Katherine Heigel and James Marsden were dancing in the bar to an old song. We watched until the end in silence. When the movie was over, Alice popped up and turned off the DVD player.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Better, thanks so much you guys!" I said with a smile and I hugged Rosalie and got up and hugged Alice. I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2 A.M. you should go to bed." Alice said " I'll get the bed ready for you, you can sleep in Edwards bed." She said before running up the stairs.

"Thanks for trying to help me Rosalie, but I think I want Edward and I to be friends for now. Then we can see what happens." I told her. She smiled and nodded then walked out of the room. I walked upstairs and looked around for Edward's room.

"Up one more flight Serena!" Alice called. I went up the second flight up to Edward's room and found it at the end of the hall. Alice was standing by the bed and I walked over and lied down. Alice pulled the covers over me and said he goodnight. I felt like a little kid being put to bed but I didn't care. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N review please! Let me know how I did it was all I could think of. I wanted to make Rosalie a little nicer than she usually is so I just made up a story to make her like Serena. Ask any questions! I will answer them.

**Thanks! **


	16. Awkward!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Bella's lullaby. Whoever was playing was so much better than me. I assumed it was Edward but I still wasn't sure. Then a brilliant idea came to me. Since Edward was depressed and needed something to help him get back to his normal self, I decided to start writing him his own lullaby. Even though he can't sleep, he should have his own lullaby. He needs someone to show that they really care. Not that his family doesn't care, but I think writing him a lullaby could really help him. I got up from lying down and sat up.

Then Alice came barging into the room making me jump in my seat. "SERENA! THAT IS SUCH A BRILLIANT IDEA!" She shrieked which made me jump even more. How could someone so small produce so much noise? "ROSE CAN TOTALLY HELP YOU OUT!" she shrieked some more. The piano stopped and next thing I knew Edward was leaning on the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one answered. Then he looked at Alice he had a look of concentration on his face. Great my surprise was gone, he read Alice's mind.

"Okay—" Alice covered my mouth with her hand still looking at Edward. I whimpered. I was about to tell him that he got us and that I was going to write him a lullaby.

Edwards POVDa double di double da do double di double da

_double di double da do double di double da…_

_My lips like sugar my lips like sugar_

_This candy got you sprung! This candy got you sprung!_

Dammit! Alice was blocking her thoughts with her favorite song. But I do have to admit the song was catchy.

Serena POV

Edward rolled his eyes after a minute of trying to read Alice's mind and walked out of the room. Alice then took her cold hand off of my mouth. I looked at her questioningly.

"I blocked my thoughts, he doesn't know." She whispered even thought there was no point.

"Cool!" I replied. Then Alice pulled me up from the bed and linked arms with me. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Esme was cooking pancakes. They smelled really good. I sat down at the kitchen table with Alice.

"Good Morning Serena!" Esme said nicely.

"Morning!" I said politely. Then Emmett walked into the room.

"MORNING!" he boomed while scooping me up into a bear hug.

"Emmett…. Can't… Breathe!" I exclaimed in a fit of giggles. He set me down and I took my seat again.

"How did you sleep?" he asked while smirking.

"Uh fine?" I replied confused.

"Really?" he asked while taking a seat. I was about to reply when Esme brought me my pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Thanks!" I said looking up at her and I took a bite of my pancakes.

"So? Did you really have a good sleep?" Emmett asked again.

"Yeah?" I answered afraid of what he would say next. Edward came walking into the room now. I gave him a quick smile before taking a sip of my milk.

"It must have been a good sleep on a count of YOU WERE DREAMING OF EDWARD!" he boomed. I choked on my milk and probably blushed multiple shades of red. Emmett went into a fit of laughter as I looked down still blushing trying not to make any eye contact. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move I was extremely pissed at Emmett. How did he know I was dreaming of him? Unless he read minds, he shouldn't—Oh. No. I talk in my sleep, if he could hear me then everyone else could.

I was beyond embarrassed I was mortified.

THWACK! I looked up and saw Rosalie standing beside him, hands on her hips and glaring at him. Emmett's head was hung low as if he was a kindergartener being scolded by her mother. I looked at them and burst into a fit of laughing. They both looked at me, Rose with a look of accomplishment and Emmett with a sheepish look, which made me laugh harder. Soon Rose started laughing, as did Esme.

"Who's laughing now?" I shouted at him. He just got out of his seat and went into the other room probably going to play video games. We were all still laughing, including Edward who surprisingly was still there. His laugh had a beautiful melody to it.

After we were done laughing Rose walked out of the room to check on Emmett and Esme left after cleaning up. Now it was only me, my pancakes, and Edward. I took an awkward bite out of my pancakes. What was Edward going to do? Laugh at me? I mean I can't help that I talk in my sleep but why oh why did I have to dream of him last night? I continued to look down until I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor and someone sat down. I froze in my seat. I heard a soft melodic chuckle next to me. Great this is going to be so awkward.

"Don't worry I don't care." He reassured me.

I looked up. "Sorry." I said quietly then I looked down and took another bite of my pancakes.

"Don't worry about it. You can't help it and actually quite frankly, I don't mind." He replied.

I looked away trying to hide my blush. He chuckled. Great. He saw it.

I took a sip of my milk, if he doesn't care then why is this still so awkward?

"You know…" he started to say which made me look up. "You are really good at piano." He complimented.

"Oh thanks." Should I mention it? No I won't maybe it's personal. "The song you wrote Bella is absolutely adorable." It slipped out.

'Thank You." He said with a smile. "You played it well." He said.

"Yeah, but not as good as you, you're amazing!" I replied.

He gave be a huge dazzling smile, which made me give him a big smile too. I looked down at my plate to find that I was done. I got out of my chair and went to grab the plate when Edward grabbed it first.

"I'll take that, Alice wants to get you dressed up anyway." He said tilting he head behind him. I looked behind him and saw Alice with a devilish grin.

"Uh." Was all that came out of my mouth before I was dragged upstairs by a pixie.

"Okay." She said as she sat me down on her bed. "I think a turquoise would look best with your skin tone so I'm going to look and see what I have." She said as she walked towards the closet. After a few seconds of rummaging through her huge walk in closet, she walked out with a long turquoise t shirt and black leggings. "Here." She said as she set it on the bed. "Now shoes…." She trailed off as she walked towards the closet again. Oh sweet baby Jesus! I hope its not high heels I hope its not high—my thoughts were interrupted by Alice who walked out of the closet with four inch heels.

"Uhh." I said as she set them on the bed also.

"You will look great trust me." She turned for the door "I'll give you your privacy and don't forget to brush your hair too." She added as she danced out of the room.

After putting on the clothes I checked my self out. I looked good other than I could barely walk in these heels. I slowly took my time walking out of the room. I went to the stairwell and looked for Alice. There was no sign of her.

"Alice!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs. I was at the second to last step when I felt myself trip over my feet. Damn those high heels. I waited for the impact but it never came. Cool arms wrapped around me and caught me.

"Whoa!" I squealed as Edward set me upright. I brushed my self off and adjusted the t-shirt. "Thanks" I said shyly and blushed a little.

He gave me that dazzling smile again. "No problem." Then he started for the kitchen I followed. When we arrived in the kitchen Emmett and Alice were arguing about something.

"No I say we go shopping!" Alice said forcefully in Emmett' face.

"Well I say we play baseball! A storms coming and we haven't played in weeks. C'mon Alice you go shopping every few minutes!" Emmett whined and stomped his foot in the process making a vase fall which Esme caught and gave Emmett a dirty look. "Sorry Esme." Eh said while hanging his head down.

I decided to jump in. "I want to play baseball." I said. They all looked at me and then looked at Alice.

She looked at them, then me and sighed. "Alright I guess we have to change you Serena." She said while dragging me again up the stairs. She dressed me in jeans, a baseball shirt, and tennis shoes. "Don't forget the hat!" she said as she placed a baseball hat to match. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and we were off down the stairs it was easier and I didn't trip while going down either.

"Ready?" Edward asked taking my hand. I felt sparks when he held my hand.

"Yup! But do I get to play?" I asked with hope.

"We'll see I'll check if Alice will go easy on you." He said leading me out the door.

Well _this _was going to be exciting!

**A/N: HAPPY 108****TH**** BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanksssss ******


	17. Batter Up

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated soon I just haven't had much time so this might be my second to last update before I go on Vacation! So here it goes!

After Edward strapping me into all those confusing seatbelt straps we took off. I looked out the window most of the ride and noticed that the once white clouds turned into gray, then black. My eyes burrowed in confusion.

Then I turned to Edward. "How are we going to play with clouds that black?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. God those eyes were so—_Stop! _"You'll see. Are you sure you want to play?" he asked.

"Positive." I answered.

"I'll ask you that in about ten minutes." He said smirking and then looking out the window.

I just looked at him. Edward was the most complicated, mysterious, most beautiful creature in the world. Thank God he couldn't read my thoughts. Soon the sky darkened and it started to pour.

"Yeah Boy!!" Emmett boomed while driving causing Edward and me to look at him. He looked back at us, "What? It's going to be a big one!" he said after he saw our facial expressions. I giggled a bit and continued to look at the storm.

Then it dawned on me. "How are we going to play with a downpour?" I asked suddenly.

"Don't worry Alice is leading us to a clearing where the storm hasn't hit yet." Rosalie answered from the front seat.

"Gotcha." I replied and once again looked out the window. Soon the downpour turned in to drizzle and gradually stopped. In a minimum of five minutes Emmett stopped the jeep.

"Showtime." Emmett said as he got out of the car.

I went to unbuckle my seatbelts but I just looked down confused. Edward was already out of the car helping out Emmett with carrying the equipment, as was Rosalie. I looked down and tried to unbuckle myself. I tried and failed. It didn't take long for the seatbelts to get tangled together.

"Shit" I muttered while trying to untangle them.

"Need help?" a familiar velvety voice said.

I jumped and looked up at him. He had a dazzling crooked smile on his face.

"No." I said sarcastically. "I just wanted to try out my knot tying skills on the seatbelts." He gave me a puzzled look. "Of course I need help!" I exclaimed after a minute.

"Okay! Okay!" he said as he quickly untangled and unbuckled the seatbelts. He helped me out of the jeep and I noticed that we weren't in a clearing.

"I thought we were going into a clearing?" I asked.

"We are, but we aren't there yet." He said as he shut the door and locked the car.

"What do you mean? Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked looking around.

"They already went to the clearing and what I mean is I want to show you how fast vampire speed is." He said with an impatient tone.

"Okay?" I said cautiously stepping forward.

"Get on my back." Edward commanded while slightly crouching down.

I walked around him so I was facing his back and grabbed his cold shoulders for support. I gave a quick pounce and I got on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"You might want to hold on tighter than that." He said. I followed his advice and squeezed a little tighter. "Ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Um. I hope!" I said with a nervous laugh.

Edward didn't reply all he did was take off. I felt like I was on a 300 mph roller coaster. We were running through the woods at impossible speeds. We didn't even hit a tree. All I could see was blurs of green and brown as we traveled swiftly through the dense forest. In about a minute we were at a clearing.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to say how amazing that was how exhilarating that was. How unbelievable this all was.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of my mouth.

Edward chuckled. "You can let go now." He said.

I loosened my arms and legs and hopped to the ground. We were defiantly in a clearing a huge one in fact. Everyone was in the distance setting up the game. Emmett ran around setting the bases down. Rose was taking practice swings, and Alice was practicing her pitching with Jasper. Esme was discussing something with Carlisle probably the rules.

"C'mon. Let's go." Edward said taking my hand. He led me to where everyone was.

Alice noticed Edward and me. "Serena!" she said as she skipped over to me. "So I hear you want to play? Hmm. That's going to be different but I'll try to go easy on you." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Edward?" Carlisle called.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to pick the teams?" he offered.

"Sure. Um. There is going to be an uneven number so I guess Alice, Jasper, and Rose on one team and Carlisle, Emmett, Serena, and I on the other." He said.

"That's not fair!" Rose complained. "Your team has more people!" she said accusingly.

"Well since Serena is a little slower," He looked at me, "No offence!" he added then looked back at Rose. "I can help her out so we will count as one." He offered.

Rose pondered it for a second. "Fine." She said.

"Wait what about Esme?" I added.

"I'm the reff. I know they cheat someone has to keep and eye on them." Esme answered my question.

"Okay! Who's batting first?" Carlisle asked.

"We are!" Emmett and Alice shouted at the same time.

"Man! I would fight for the spot by playing rock, paper, scissors but I already know I would lose." He said hanging his head.

"Well that's settled." Carlisle stated. "Let's play ball!" he exclaimed.

Alice grabbed the bat as Emmett, Edward and I walked out to the field. Carlisle was pitching for us.

Emmett told me to play center field and him and Edward would handle the rest. I was focusing on Alice and Carlisle until Edward whispered in my ear.

"Try your hardest to keep up this is probably going to be the slowest we can be." He said.

I nodded. How hard could this be?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the game started the ball was hit really fast and was traveling in my direction.

"Duck!" Edward shouted I followed his command. I ducked and saw a shadow of Edward jump over me and catch the ball he landed gracefully on the ground and threw it towards home base. Alice looked like a track star going around the bases. She was way to fast for me and the worst part is that I knew she could go way faster than that.

Esme caught it and touched home plate just before Alice reached it.

"OUT!" Emmett boomed.

I was still in a crouch on the ground. My mouth was open in disbelief.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Now." Edward said. I looked up from my position he was looking down at me with an amused expression. "Are you sure you still want to play?" he asked.

I got up. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed as I walked past him back to my position.

I didn't look back but I think I heard Edward chuckle lightly. Rose was up next. Carlisle threw the ball and she hit it, this one made a huge booming sound, a sound similar to thunder.

Now I see why they need the thunder.

It shot past me into the woods. I turned around to see Edward running at vampire speed into the woods and Emmett complaining how that was not "slow".

"So I'm assuming that's a homerun?" I asked Emmett.

"Nah, Edward's really fast in fact here he comes now." He said as he nodded his head towards the woods.

I followed his gaze towards the woods. Edward appeared a second later, ball in hand. He chucked it as hard as he could towards Esme who caught it and got Rosalie out in the nick of time.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and did a little victory dance.

I laughed at myself and looked over at Emmett who was in his own world doing a victory dance also. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jasper who was now at the plate

"You can have this one he's going to do a grounder." Edward called to me.

I nodded my head and focused on Jasper and the ball Carlisle was holding. Next thing I knew Carlisle threw it and Jasper hit it hard, but Edward was incorrect it was a high but short pop fly ball.

_Shit._

"I got it!" I shouted with my glove in the air running as fast as I could towards where it was going to hit. It came lower and lower and lower until, _pop_! It was in my glove. I looked down at my baseball filled mitt in shock.

"Holy shit." I muttered to myself. I just caught a pop fly ball that was hit by a vampire! Oh my God!

"YEAHHHH!" Emmett boomed as he ran and pulled me into a huge bear hug. Which caused me to catch my breath and start laughing as he was jumping up and down with me in his arms.

"Out!" Edward said to me as soon as I got out of Emmett's grasp. "Nice." He said as he gave me a high five.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly.

"Now are you ready to bat?" Edward asked as we started for home plate.

"If I can catch a ball hit by a vampire, I think I can hit one thrown by them. I think?" I answered.

"Don't worry I'll try to go easy on you!" Alice said before Edward said anything else.

We got to home plate and I went and sat down on the grass. Edward was batting first. Emmett was second and he was behind Edward taking practice swings with an abnormally large bat. He must need it though.

Edward stood at the plate ready for the pitch. Alice looked so determined when she pitched. It's so funny how such a small pixie could have such a fierce attitude.

Alice looked at Edward silently asking if he was ready and he nodded his head. Alice drew back gracefully and the ball was a blur as Edward hit it

I stood up to see where the ball went and saw that it went really far.

Man they weren't lying when they said Edward was the fastest! I watched him go around the bases in a blur. He was truly amazing.

Little did I know I got so caught up in the game that I was right dab the middle of Edwards's path. He was on his last stretch and noticed I was standing on the other side of home plate.

Uh oh.

"Ah!" he screamed as he came closer and slowed down as much as he could before he tackled me to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed at the shocking impact and we both dropped to the ground.

"Oomph!" we both said as we hit the ground.

Edward was on top of me with a look of shock as was mine. We just stared at each other in shock before Emmett exploded into a roar of laughter.

We looked at him and he was on the ground holding his side laughing so hard. Edward turned back to me we looked at each other for a second and both burst into hysterics at the same time.

"Are…haha… you…haha…okay?" Edward asked still laughing. He got up off me and held out his hand to help me up.

"Hahahahahaaa… yeah I'm fine!" I said taking his hand and getting up.

"That was too perfect!" Emmett bellowed from the ground.

Soon all the laughter died down and we continued the game. Emmett got us another point because with his strength he hit the ball five miles away from the premises. It was my turn now.

I took a few practice swings and soon I was up to the plate. Edward was standing next to me with a suspicious look on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked putting the bat into the place and looking off towards Alice.

"Nothing." He said lightly.

I just ignored him and focused on what was about to come.

Alice drew back and threw the ball it was fast but not really fast. I swung and missed it.

"STRIKE!" Emmett yelled. I glared at him and took a deep breath as Esme threw Alice the ball.

Alice drew back again and I took another deep breath she threw it. I closed my eyes and swung as hard as I could I heard contact and I opened my eyes and the ball went flying.

Next thing I knew Edward slung me quickly onto his back and we were off around the bases I was in a fit of giggles the whole way through and I even let out a holler as we rounded third base and straight through home.

"Safe!" Esme stated.

"Yes!" I threw my fists in the air still on Edwards back.

Then I felt a raindrop, then another, another, until it started to drizzle.

"Game over!" Carlisle said as he gathered up everything. I jumped off Edwards back and we headed back to the car. Of course we had to run to the car because it was about to start pouring.

We got to the car and Edward opened the door for me and strapped me in. A second after he strapped me in he closed the door and as the door shut the other one opened and he got into the car.

Raindrops were on his messy bronze hair and I couldn't help but stare at him while he buckled himself up.

He looked up after getting situated and caught me staring. I quickly looked away blushing.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

I yawned. "That's kind of a dumb question don't you think?"

Emmett and Rose emerged through the trees and packed everything in the car. Rosalie's hair was wet and she looked anything but happy.

They both got in the car in silence. Probably because Emmett doesn't want to get Rose any madder than she already was

On the way home I yawned again and my eyes started to get droopy. Wow, the day must have taken all the energy from me. I leaned against the window and fell asleep.

My slumber was partially interrupted when I felt cool hands undo my seatbelts and gently lay me so I was leaning on him.

The rest of the way home I fell asleep in Edwards arms.


	18. Cutie Patootie

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've just been busy/lazy with my birthday and dance competition and everything…. Btw I got one of those life size Edward cardboard cutouts for my birthday and I just am jumping for joy even though I got it a week ago! Haha btw usually when I want my authors notes to be boldface it doesn't show up when I publish the chapter? Can any of you guys let me know how you do it… that would be great

Thanks and here's the chapter!

"Serena we're at your house." I heard a soft voice say. I smiled in my sleep and turned over a bit. "Serena?" the soft velvety voice asked again.

I was just so tired I ignored the voice and continued to sleep.

"SERENA!"

"WHAAA!" I screamed and rolled onto the car floor by Edward's feet.

"Emmett!" Edward scolded followed by Rose whacking Emmett's head

Edward got out of the car so I could move and get out as well I couldn't really move because the back of the drivers seat and the seat I was sitting in were sandwiching me so I had to army crawl out of the car.

Once I difficultly got to my feet. I brushed myself off and gave Emmett a glare. All he did was smirk and shrug his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and started toward the front porch with Edward behind me.

I turned around. "Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Well, since you've spent the night at our house and practically spent the whole weekend with us, I thought I should introduce myself. Am I right?" he asked.

"Good point." I said as I walked to the front door and grabbed the spare key from under our plant pot.

I fumbled with the key and put it in the lock and opened the door.

"Mom!" I'm home!" I yelled to wherever she was in the house.

"In the kitchen!" she answered.

I looked back at Edward and said glumly, "Follow me and don't say I didn't warn you." I warned.

I heard him chuckle a bit as I made my way towards the kitchen. I walked in to my mom drinking a cup of tea and working on one of those _InTouch_ magazine celebrity crossword puzzles. I stood at the doorway for a minute waiting for her to look up.

I coughed to get her attention. She looked up and met my gaze and then she looked at Edward and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she got out of her chair. "And who may this be?" she said as she approached us.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen I'd like to formally introduce myself Miss…?" he held out his hand.

"Tina Swan." She answered taking his hand and shaking it wincing at the cold. "It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for having my daughter over." She said.

"It was no problem." He replied with a smile. "Well, my brother and sister are out in the car and I don't want to keep them waiting, it was nice meeting you Miss. Swan." He nodded his head towards my mom. "And I'll see you in school on Monday Serena." He said looking at me.

"Okay see ya!" I said with a small smile.

"Bye." He said before he was out of the room.

I turned to go up to my room. "Wait!" my mom said. I turned to face her. "He was a cutie patootie!" My mouth shot open in shock before I turned scarlet and ran up to my room. I slammed my door and prayed that they left. I heard the jeep roar to life and Emmett's loud laughter filled the air.

_Shit._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following Monday, I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the farthest spot from that silver Volvo. I got out of my car and power walked towards Trig. I was almost to the door when I was stopped by Lucas.

"Hey Serena!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Lucas." I replied in an annoyed tone looking around to see if any of the Cullens were coming in my direction. They weren't thankfully.

"Hey, Um… I was kind of wondering if… well… you'd want to go out with me Friday night?" I felt my face go white.

I wanted so badly to say no but I just didn't want to be mean. I had to think of something quick an excuse. "Um…" I said stalling.

Lucas was looking at me with these puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't be mean. Damn my niceness.

"Ye—"

"Actually she can't because she already has a date with me Friday night." Edward came up suddenly and interrupted.

Lucas looked surprised. "You and him?" he asked throwing his hand back and forth from Edward to me.

"Yes sir!" Edward answered happily while setting his arm around my shoulder for emphasis. I was confused at first and then he squeezed my shoulder as if telling me to play along. I quickly got the message and wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry Lucas, maybe another time." I said. (A/N Ouch!)

"Yeah maybe another time." He said flatly while glaring at Edward. "See you around Serena." He said still not taking his eyes off Edward.

"Mhmm!" I said a little too cheerfully. I was trying to hold back a laugh.

Lucas slowly turned and walked away and I waited until he was out of earshot before I burst into hysterics.

"That! (haha) was (haha) PRICELESS!" I screamed the last part.

Edward was in hysterics too his arm still around my shoulder.

We were rudely interrupted when Emmett said, "Aw… aren't you two just the cutest cutie patooties!" he squealed mocking my mom.

I stopped laughing and blushed. Edward stopped laughing also and mumbled something I couldn't hear to Emmett. Emmett looked at Edward with horror in his eyes and walked away quickly.

I must have had a confusing look on my face because Edward then explained. "I said something to Emmett that really scared him off he won't be bothering you for a very long time." He said with a smile.

"What exactly did you say?" I asked.

"Well, he has a teddy bear named Mr. Schnookums and I told him that I would bring a picture I secretly took of him hugging Mr. Schnookums to school unless he stops taunting you." He explained with a victorious smile.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression and he stared back.

We looked at each other and both went into hysterics at the same time.

In the middle of our laughing fit I still noticed his arm was still around me and mine was still wrapped around him.

I stopped laughing and looked up in his topaz eyes.

"You can take your arm off me now, Lucas is gone." I said to him.

"I know." He said with his crooked grin as he started walking towards the building with his arm still around my shoulder.

We walked in together in the same position except my arm wasn't around his waist my arms were at my side and I was leaning into him. People started to stare and whisper and I really didn't like the attention.

I cleared my throat. "Edward?" I asked timidly. He looked down at me. "I guess I'll see you in bio?" I asked.

"You bet." He said smiling and then he finally took his arm off of my shoulders. Even though his arm is ice cold, I felt a sudden coldness where his arm used to be and I got a shiver. (A/N do you know what I'm talking about where you have your hand or your arm in a certain spot and when you move it the spot is cold? That's what I'm talking about)

Suddenly I wished his arm were still there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ring!!!!_ That was the bell for lunch. I grabbed my bag and after saying _Au Revoir _to Madame Campbell, I bolted to lunch. I walked into the crowed cafeteria and looked around for the Cullens. I noticed that bronze tousled hair from across the room and walked towards where they were sitting.

I approached the table slowly. Alice and Jasper hadn't arrived yet and Emmett and Rose were making out, which disgusted me. I scrunched up my nose as if I smelled something bad and reached down to Edward's apple. When he saw my hand he looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Do you mind if I use this?" I asked holding the apple.

"Sure." He answered.

"Kay thanks!" I said. Rose and Emmett were still in their own world making out and I chucked the apple at Emmett's head.

It hit him square in the temple.

"Bulls Eye." I muttered victoriously under my breath.

Edward burst into a melodious laugh, as did I, minus the melody.

Emmett turned away from Rose shocked and first looked at Edward who pointed towards me and Emmett's eyes landed on me.

I smiled a toothy smile and waved.

"Hi!" I said and giggled.

"You are going to get it Serena." He replied.

"Really?" I questioned. He looked at me waiting to continue. Alice and Jasper both walked up with their trays. "I don't think you want to do that Emmett, because I'll do something to your teddy bear in return." I said in a devilish voice.

"Not Mr. Schnookums!" he whisper yelled.

"Oh yeah!" I said right back.

"Fine." He said and crossed his arms.

"Um did we miss something?" Jasper asked.

"No just some tormenting, nothing big." I answered.

"Okay?" he chuckled and set his tray down and pulled Alice's chair out for her. Then sat down himself.

"Well then Edward, I will catch you in Biology." I said to him.

He nodded his head and I smiled.

I walked back to my original table with Angelina, Jennifer, and Lucas.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Nothing you?" Angelina replied.

"Nothing really." I answered.

"Serena, why were you over by the Cullens?" Jennifer asked.

"Because she's dating Edward." Lucas answered for me causing me to blush.

"Oh my God really!" Jennifer said happily.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said turning my head in Edward's direction. He was looking at us also with a grin on his face. I quickly turned away and faced them.

"So have you kissed?" Jennifer continued.

"Uh." I said embarrassingly.

"Oh my! You guys are already at the making out stage!" she said excitedly.

I scooted out of my chair and stood up. "I have to go. I'll catch you guys later." I said quickly before bolting out of the cafeteria.

The rest of lunch I just roamed the halls and when it was time for Bio I walked slowly to class. When I arrived Edward was already in his seat and he saw me and grinned.

"Hey." I said quietly while sitting down.

"Hello." He answered.

"Sorry about what happened at lunch. Jennifer is a little… well… you know… social." I found the word.

"No its fine actually I found it quite entertaining." He said with a smile.

I giggled and before I could ask him the question I've been wanting to ask, the teacher started the class.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I walked out into the rainy parking lot. The weather had gotten a little colder than when I first came here. I walked towards my Red Bug and when I got to the car I turned around and noticed Edward leaning against his Volvo. I waited until he noticed me and waved him over.

"What's up?" he asked as he approached me.

"So about earlier today…" I started.

"Don't worry, Emmett's head is fine." He answered before I asked.

I giggled. "No haha, I was talking about at the beginning of the day." I said.

"Oh. What about it?" he asked.

"Well, are you for real about the 'date' Friday night." I asked putting quotes around "date".

"Well do you want me to be 'for real' about it?" he asked putting quotes around "for real".

"I don't know, kind of." I replied

"It's a yes or no question." He said with a playful smile.

I looked at him and pondered it for a second. We have the same interests, he just seems so perfect and we had a good time on our first date before I fainted. What's one more date?

"Yeah, I do want to go out Friday." I stated with a smile.

"Well then we'll talk about it. See you later Serena." He said before he walked back to his Volvo. I smiled to myself and got into my car.

I was so happy that I blasted Fearless by Taylor Swift and sang bits and pieces on the short way home.

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_


	19. Invitation

When I got home my mom hadn't gotten off work yet. I set my backpack down in my room and went down to the family room. I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels I stopped on one of those celebrity news channels and they were going on about how that actor Rob Pattinson broke up with his costar for his other costar.

Scandalous.

I got bored with watching all this fake celebrity junk and switched channels again. Nothing else was on other than that MTV show Made. I got really interested and it actually got funny when the girl had a mental breakdown because she couldn't figure out how to work the motocross bike.

The show was halfway over when I heard a knock at the door. Who would knock on my door on a Monday night at 5 p.m.? I got up off the couch and answered the door to Jacob Black.

"Hey!" he practically yelled.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually yes you can." He stated walking past me and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and looked back at me.

We had a staring contest for about a minute when he spoke up. "You are going to let the bugs in." he said nodding his head towards the door. I looked and saw I was still holding the door open. I shut it and walked over to him.

"What do you need?" I asked while sitting down

"Want to come hang out on the reservation this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. "What reservation?" I asked again before he spoke. Jacob lived on a reservation?

"The Quileute reservation." He answered. "We are having a bonfire this weekend and I was wondering if you could come." He added.

"What day?" I asked remembering my date with Edward on Friday.

"Saturday night." He answered hopefully.

"Sure I think I can go." I replied.

"Awesome." He said with a big smile.

"So where can I meet you?" I asked.

"I can pick you up." He answered.

"Really? 'Cause I can meet you somewhere you don't have to got out of your way." I offered.

"No its fine my friends and I are going to stop by that new Wal-Mart in Forks to stock up on some marshmallows, chocolate and… what's that other stuff you use for s'mores?" he asked.

"Gram crackers." I said quickly.

"Right. Anyway on our way back we can pick you up around 7:30ish?"

"Sounds good. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." He said with a grin.

"Okay." We laughed.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something when my mom walked in the door.

"Hey Serena!" she smiled then noticed Jacob was there. "Oh hey Jake! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Not that I'm not happy you are here, but I just would think you'd be hanging on the reservation." She added quickly.

Jacob chuckled. "Actually I came by to talk to Bell- Serena, and I invited her to a bonfire." He said.

"Oh, well that's nice!" she said hanging up her coat and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Jake looked at me. There was an awkward silence until Jacob coughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yupp!"

"Kay, see ya." He said holding out his hand.

I looked down at his hand. Was he seriously going to shake my hand? I awkwardly shook it. "Bye." I said and smiled.

"Bye." He said before he scurried out the door.

I closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. My mom was reading the paper. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked making my way to the fridge.

""I bought some salmon if you want to cook it?" she said never looking up from the paper.

"Sure, sure." I said opening the freezer and taking out the frozen salmon.

I took out the salmon, defrosted it, seasoned it, and set it in the oven. Since it would take an hour, I decided I would do some homework in the process. I made my way up the stairs and went into my room I grabbed my trig homework out and started doing all those complicated problems.

I was halfway through figuring out a problem when the buzzer sounded. I got up and went downstairs to get the dinner. I opened up the oven and a warm fishy like smell filled my nostrils.

"Mmmm." I couldn't help but say.

My mom walked into the kitchen. "Yum. That smells really good."

"Yeah it does." I said setting it on the counter and getting out plates.

I set the plates down on the table and sat down.

We started to eat in silence when my mom spoke up. "So who's going to be at the bonfire?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I think some of Jake's friends are going to be there."

"Is that Edward boy going to be there?" she asked with a playful grin on her face.

I groaned. "Probably not mom. I don't think he's friends with Jacob."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think they run in different crowds or something." I assumed.

"Oh. But he is cute."

"Mom!" I caught her attention. "We are just friends, no more!" I said.

"Fine, but I know you guys will probably end up together, I see the way he looks at you." She said picking up our plates.

"How does he look at me?" I asked.

"I don't know, like… like he's so happy that he met you. You'd think he went through a depression before he met you!" she said with a chuckle.

"Mom you've only met him once." I reminded her.

"I know, I know, but I just know that he likes you." She said before walking out of the kitchen and into the family room to watch TV.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon, Friday was here. I got up with a big smile on my face. I don't know why I was so excited. I took a shower and blew dry my hair to make it look decent. I even put a little extra make up on. For some reason I felt unstoppable.

My mom was already gone by the time I got downstairs. She probably had a meeting to get to or something. I ate a granola bar and quickly walked outside to get to my car.

I closed the door and turned toward my car but I only saw Edward leaning against his Volvo.

"Hey!" I said confused.

"Hello." He said back. "Do you mind if I drive you to school today?" he asked opening the passenger door.

"Sure why not?" I said walking and I got into the passenger seat. He shut the door and was already in the car by the time I blinked.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Um I don't know what did you have planned?"

"Well I figured a walk or something but if you want to do something else, that's fine."

"How about dinner?" I asked quickly.

"Dinner it is." He said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

I smiled at I got out.

School went by really slow due to my anticipation. Lucas bothered me, Jennifer and Laura couldn't find anything else to do than gossip, and Angelina was the only sane one who I got have a regular conversation with.

Bio was boring except for the fact that he was naming illness epidemics from the past and now.

"And another epidemic hit the U.S. and the world in 1918…" Edward covered his mouth to contain his laughter I myself started sniggering because I have recently discovered that Edward had the Spanish Influenza in 1918. We both were trying so hard not to laugh out loud but it was just too funny. I looked over at Edward's expression and it was priceless. He was trying not to laugh and trying not to tell the teacher that it was a pandemic not an epidemic. In other words he looked as if he was constipated.

I was about to lose it when the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell.

We looked at each other and tried not to laugh we just walked out of class silently. When we walked out of the class, I burst out laughing and he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Gym went by surprisingly fast and soon it was the end of the day. I walked out into the parking lot in search of my ride home. I started walking around in the parking lot searching for that silver Volvo. I couldn't find it anywhere did he forget about me? Ugh! I sat on the hood of a car and put my thoughts together. He couldn't forget about me he was a fricken vampire! I realized I was sitting on the hood of someone else's car but I didn't care. I would move when they came.

BEEP! BEEP! I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell off the hood of the car in the process. I got up quickly trying to remain unnoticed and turned around to see Edward's Volvo and Emmett in the backseat giving me a smile.

Damn him.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed while getting into the passenger seat.

"Well one, you were sitting on Edward's car and two, I needed to get your attention because you were sitting on what you were looking for." He answered.

'Thanks.' I said sarcastically.

"No problem." He said ruffling my hair.

"Where is everyone?" I fixed my hair.

"They are coming." He said.

I looked out in search of them and Alice and Jasper were walking hand in hand with Rose in front of them and Edward behind. Rose was in the car first and she got in the middle seat and gave Emmett a short peck on the cheek.

"Looks like I'm going to have to sit on your lap Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed when Jasper sat down. She got on his lap and closed the door.

"Well, I say Emmett rides in the trunk." Edward teased when he got in the car.

"I second that." I joined in playfully.

We drove to my house in a minimum of 3 minutes and when we arrived I got out and Alice and Rose followed.

"C'mon go!" Alice pushed me into the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You have a very important date tonight and Rose and I are here to help." She said rummaging through my drawers.

"What are these?" she asked holding up a pair of cargo pants.

"Um, cargo pants?" I answered afraid of what she might do to me.

"I'll be right back. Rose, start on her hair." And Alice jumped out the window.

Rose came at me with the curler.

"Sit." She ordered and I followed obediently.

She curled my hair and put it in a half back style when she was done. It only took 15 minutes.

Almost immediately after she was don Alice came in through the window with a dress bag.

"Here, you can wear this." She said pulling out a strapless black dress, which had sequins all over it and ruffles at the bottom.

"Whoa." I said while taking it.

"It's Betsey Johnson!" she squealed examining it with me.

"I really like it thanks." I said. "Now get out I need privacy!" I said scooting them out.

When they were out of the room I put the dress on and I looked amazing. My mouth dropped open.

Alice burst through the door. "Okay makeup time!" she said sitting me down.

Rose did my eye shadow when Alice did my blush. When they were done they both smiled and high-fived proud of their work. I looked in the mirror. I had a smokey eye effect to my eyes only a fashion-obsessed vampire could do. I had to admit I did look really pretty.

"Oh my." I said touching my face in amazement.

"I know I love it too." She said.

"Thanks so much!" I hugged them both.

My mom walked in the room.

"Serena- Oh my. You look gorgeous!" she said looking at me. "What's the special occasion?" she asked looking at Rose and Alice.

"A date.' I answered.

"With who?"

"My brother!" Alice answered for me.

"And what's your name hon?"

"Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie." She said gesturing to Rose.

"Nice to meet both of you. Does this mean you are going on a date with Edward?" she assumed.

"Yeah." I blushed a little.

"Well have fun and be safe." She said making me blush more.

"Well Edward will be here in 5 minutes so we'll know how it goes!" Alice said hugging me then walking out the door.

"Good luck!" Rose hugged me.

"Thanks again!" I said as they walked out the front door.

They waved and ran into the woods. Right after they left, Edward pulled into my driveway.

Here goes nothing.

A/N: Cliffy! I promise the date will be good I have a good idea! A link to Serena's dress is on my profile if you would like to see it! And I saw Harry Potter last night and I thought it was amaing! Please review! Flames are welcome too!

_You may now press the green button now!_


	20. Downpour

A/N: hey my fellow twilighters!!!! Haha before I start this next chapter, which I'm going to try to make good, I wanted to let you all know that I have a new story put up. I'm really bad at summaries so it may sound bad and everything but I have everything planned out so the beginning is just going to be a filler. And here I am blabbing about some other story that isn't this one! Anyway here's their date!

Edward got out of the Volvo and looked me up and down but not the way perv guys do it though. He had a nice look on his face that just made me instinctively smile. He walked up to the porch where I was standing and grabbed my hand and kissed it like an old fashioned gentleman would do. Wait, he is an old gentleman! I blushed as he kissed it and looked into my eyes.

"Quick question I said breaking the silence."

"Yes?" he replied taking my hand and leading me to the car.

"What color were your eyes before you got changed?" I asked as he opened the car door for me.

He got into the drivers seat a second later—I was getting used to this—and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Green." He answered while turning on the car. He backed up and when we were driving down the road towards Port Angeles.

"Like Sea Green? Or Emerald Green?" I asked him yet again.

He looked at me from driving. "I don't know? From what Carlisle said they were close to emerald." He said. "But why are you asking me all these questions?" he asked with a smile.

"Well since we are going on a date I think that we should know more about each other. Am I wrong?" I replied.

"Well I can't argue with that." He said. "My turn, what's your favorite color?"

"Anything neon." I answered simply.

"Favorite song?"

"Don't stop Believin non 'Glee' version."

"Favorite Book?"

"Anything Harry Potter."

"Favorite Fast Food"

"Definitely Taco Bell"

We were at lightening round now and I didn't even care he was asking all the questions. The game continued until we were at our destination.

We passed the Welcome to Port Angeles sign and the small city lights came before us. It was twilight so it wasn't completely dark. We passed the movie theater, some fast food restaurants, bars, and shops. We pulled up to this little Italian Restaurant called Giardino verde oliva. (A/N: I know I couldn't think of a name but since so many years passed I figured La Bella Italia wouldn't be there anymore so the restaurant is Olive Garden in Italian.)

He drove into the parking lot and found a spot in the almost way back of the lot. Edward got out of the car and in human speed he walked around and opened the door for me to get out if the car. I said thanks as he shut the door behind me. He escorted me to the front of the restaurant and once again opened the door for me, with an added "Ladies First."

He walked up a blonde, skinny, very pretty hostess who was looking down reading something. "Reservations for Cullen." He said making her look up. When she saw him for the first time she was dazzled for a second and lost in his topaz eyes.

"Sure thing." She said with a smile. And led us to a table in a kind of crowded area.

"Is there anything else that is a bit more private?" Edward asked.

She once again got lost in his eyes and smiled again. Wow, this girl is sad. "Um. Let me check, wait here Mr. Cullen." She said and walked away. But not before she could "accidentally" drop her pen and bend down in front of Edward who wasn't even looking in her direction. He had his hands in his pockets observing the Italian art around the restaurant.

When she bent back up after a very long session of finding her pen on the ground she turned around to see what Edward looked like but her seductive expression fell from her face when she saw Edward wasn't even looking. I started giggling and she looked at me with a death glare and walked off to find another table for us.

I looked over at Edward and he looked back at me with an expression that said you-don't-even-want-to-know-what-she-was-thinking. I smiled and laughed a little too loudly for a fancy Italian restaurant earning glares.

The hostess—or should I say _slut_ress—came back with a forced grin on her face.

"Right this way." She said turning around and making us follow her into another room.

"Ladies first." Edward led me forward in to a smaller room with jut a few other people in it.

Now why can't more guys act like they were born in 1901?

The hostess led us to the table and instead of setting the menus down she threw them down and stormed away bumping my shoulder in the process.

Bitch.

I rolled my eyes and Edward pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you." I said with a smiled forgetting about what just happened. I took the menu from where the girl threw it and started searching through the Italian dishes. Fettuccini Alfredo, Lasagna, Ravioli… none of these were very appealing to me but then I saw it. Mini pizza.

"Hey guys what would you like to drink?" A black haired middle-aged woman walked up to our table with a smug look on her face.

"Some root beer please." I answered.

"Just water is fine." Edward told her.

"Coming right up." She said unenthusiastically leaving us in the sound of quiet murmurs and clinking of forks and knives. Edward was just looking at me while I was pretending to read the menu. His eyes were boring into my skull. I wasn't really good at small talk and we pretty much learned everything about each other in the car. We should've saved it for here. Darn my curiousness.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked bringing me out of scolding myself.

So I was honest. "About how I have nothing to say to strike up a conversation." I replied sheepishly.

He chuckled as the waitress brought out drinks. I took a sip and let the familiar taste of the root beer fill my mouth.

"Anything to eat?" she asked pulling out her notebook and pen in a daze; she must really hate her job.

"Just a mini pizza with pepperoni." I asked handing her the menu after she wrote down my order.

She turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me please."

"Okay good." She said grabbing the menu. "Less food, more closer to closing time." She mumbled turning away and sulking away.

I stared after her in disbelief. I drew my attention away from her and back to Edward.

"Anyways." I said stirring my drink. "If you have a topic idea feel free to do so." I added.

"Well I actually do." He said.

"Cool." I said looking up and resting my chin on my hand.

"Why are you going to a bonfire with that dog?" he asked turning serious.

"Dog? I don't have a dog." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"I mean Jacob Black." He said sneering his name.

"How did you know about that." I said leaning back in my chair crossing my arms. "Were you spying on me?" I demanded a little irritated.

"Well Alice's visions disappeared and I thought something happened to you." I softened up at this. He cared about me. But I was still mad. "And I caught the part where Jacob asked you if you wanted to come and you accepted." I finished.

"Well first off, thank you for caring, second, what's wrong with going out with him?" I asked.

Then Edward went off about how when Jacob's ancestors made a treaty with them and they have been enemies since like forever. Oh, and how Jacob and his friends on the reservation were werewolves. There was a borderline that Edward couldn't cross so if I was two feet away from the borderline and being attacked by a rabid squirrel and Edward was on the other side, he couldn't save me.

"…And when you are around any of the werewolves, Alice can't see you in her visions anymore." He finished his story.

Just then the waitress brought my mini pizza and set it down in front of me. The aroma made my mouth water instantly and I quickly grabbed a fork and a knife and cut the pizza and took a slice immediately biting into it. Yummy.

My mouth was full and I was chewing obnoxiously. Only then I realized a gorgeous vampire was sitting across from me and here I am acting like I was Paris Hilton in a candy shop for the first time. I looked at his expression expecting a grossed out, nose crinkled expression but instead I got an amused expression and he motioned his hand and wiped his hand on his chin.

"You got a little something…" he trailed off.

I quickly swallowed and wiped my chin. "Sorry." I blushed.

He chuckled. "It's fine I bet you were hungry."

"Yeah a little." I said smiling and blushing more. I took another bite that was much smaller and made sure I was a little more lady-like.

Then the topic came back. "Well I'm not a vampire so don't I have a right to go to the bonfire with them?" I asked.

"Well I guess not, but they are dangerous." He said.

"How?"

"Sometimes they don't choose when they morph." He explained. "If you make any of them furious or worse, they could phase and practically kill you without knowing because they are so angry." He said.

"Well I trust Jake, he's a good friend of mine and he wouldn't do that to me." I stated.

"Serena." He said looking me in the eyes. "I'm not stopping you from going but I'm just giving you a warning. If anything happened to you I wouldn't live with it. I've already lost one and I'm not going to lose another one again." His expression looked pained. Wait did he just say he likes me? "I feel very protective of you and I guess what I'm saying is I don't want to lose you. Please I only ask that you just don't make any of them angry." He said finishing his rant.

I was speechless. If I thought he cared before. I knew he cared now. He was honestly too good to be true.

"Um…" was all that came out of my mouth. "I'll try not to get them angry." Wow. Way to make an awesome comeback, Serena.

Edward just nodded his head and looked down.

Edward POV

Dammit! I totally made her uncomfortable. You're losing it Edward.

Subject change. Subject change. "So how do you like the weather?" Great. Just great. Note to self: whenever you make a girl uncomfortable, turn to the weather question.

She looked at me funny and started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just, why are you asking me about the weather? Its kind of random." She said giggling again.

"Just trying to make a subject change." I smiled.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Well actually, I heard on the weather channel that it was going to downpour later tonight." She said in a fake intelligent voice.

"Really?" I questioned her.

"Really." She said smiling.

Serena POV

We talked for at least an hour or two after that, I kind of lost count but my empty pizza plate was gone so was half the restaurant.

We were in the middle of a conversation about embarrassing family stories and I do have to say that Edward had a lot up his sleeve. Mostly Emmett was involved.

"Excuse me but it is closing time so not to be rude but we have to close up." Our waitress came to us sounding nicer. She must have been happy she was off work.

"Of course." Said Edward grabbing his coat.

We got out of our seats and walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot, which was now empty. Since out spot was in the back we had a long way. Edward started leading me to the car with his arm around my waist. We were halfway there when I felt a raindrop. Edward must have felt one too because he stopped and looked at the sky.

"I guess the weatherman was right." Edward said.

I laughed and we started walking more but soon the raindrops turned into drizzle, then soon it was a full out downpour in a matter of seconds.

"Crap." He said as he started walking at vampire speed making me run.

"Wait!" I said putting my arm in front of his chest making him stop.

"What?" he yelled over the downpour.

"I just wanted to do something I haven't done in a long time." I said wiggling out of his grip and taking off my high heels. I threw them to the side and walked over to a puddle. I looked at Edward's puzzled face and smiled. I jumped into the puddle making a big splash. I haven't done that in a while and a big childish giggle came out as I continued to jump in various puddles. Soon I was dancing and throwing my hands up in the air spinning around laughing not caring that my best dress was getting ruined, as was my hair.

Edward continued to stare at me in amusement as I was dancing around. I noticed him just standing there.

I ran over to him and grabbed both of his hands and dragged him with me.

"C'mon! Dance with me!" I yelled over the rain.

He smiled and shook his head playfully. "No!" he laughed and let go of my hands.

"Oh c'mon Edward! No ones watching!" I said grabbing his hands again and putting my left arm on his shoulder and putting my right hand in his. He gave in and put his arm around my waist and soon we were twirling around, laughing and dancing in the rain.

Damn he was a good dancer! I mean I wasn't very good but with him I just went with the flow. The rain dies down and it was just a little sprinkle.

We were rudely interrupted when Edwards cell rang making us stop instantly.

He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. "What Alice?" I heard her pixie voice over the phone and I could tell she was mad. He rolled his eyes some more. "Alice, really? It's just a dress!" he said looking at my dress. "It doesn't look that bad. I guess we could dry clean it." I heard he rant a little more. "Yes, I'll pay now can I go now?" he asked her. "Bye." He said before he closed it and put it in his back pocket.

"She had a vision about me ruining the dress right?" I asked.

"Yes she did." He said rolling his eyes. "Now we have to dry clean it." He laughed.

I joined in a laughed but then a sudden breeze made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little." I admitted.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He led me to his car and opened the door once more. When he started the car he turned on the heat immediately and drove quickly out of the lot and drove me home.

We got to my house 45 minutes later and he walked me up to the front door.

"Bye Serena." He said leaning in a little.

"Bye Edward." I said. Leaning a little also. Were we going to kiss?

We looked at each other a bit and he was hesitant. I honestly didn't know if he was going to kiss me. I mean we were so close! Almost there… only a few more millimeters I started to close my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

"See you Monday." He said against my lips before quickly walking to his car. I looked after him.

"Bye?" I said before walking into the house. I closed the door and leaned against it. There was no way he liked me.

"Serena?" my mom called. I heard her foot steps get closer. She walked around the corner and saw me.

"Oh my…" she said looking at me up and down. "What happened?"

"The rain." I said forcing a smile. "But I'm tired so I'm going to bed g'night." I said before running upstairs. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't cry. It wasn't worth it.

I got out of my dress and laid it out to dry. I would give it to Alice on Monday. I combed the knots out of my hair and took off my make-up. I went to bed in a daze and had a hard time falling asleep.

I can't wait to see Jacob tomorrow. I needed cheering up.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for this story but I just had a hard time writing it so I really need you guys to do me a favor… REVIEW!!! Please? I worked hard on it and I really need your feed back

_Thanks everyone! Reviews make me update sooner!_

_-Shannon_


	21. WalMart

Guys!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!! I haven't updated in a really long time I know, I just started high school and I'm still getting used to it all and plus my volleyball team too. I will try really hard to make this one the best one yet! Also check out my new story! It's called if I could just see you. Thanks so much! I hope you didn't give up on me!

Edward POV: 

We were standing on Serena's porch after out magnificent date. Serena, was amazing, honestly after all these years of sorrow and regret, she just makes me smile. She makes me happy, I haven't felt this way in decades. God Bless Bella for sending Serena down to me, if she hadn't I don't know where I would be right now. The Volturi? In hell? Who knows, I'm just happy to be standing here right now in front of Serena.

"Bye, Edward." She said with a shy smile.

Now was the right time. I was going to do something that I thought I would never do again in my existence. I slowly tested myself before I leaned in slightly. Serena's eyebrows slightly furrowed but they relaxed as soon as she got what I was doing. She leaned in slightly too. Our eyes haven't closed yet, but we kept inching closer and closer. Serena's eyes closed and I could tell she wanted to kiss me and she was awaiting my lips to find hers. I on the other hand my eyes weren't closed because I was afraid that if I closed them, the monster would take over.

Then out of no where, Serena's oval shaped face morphed into Bella's heart shaped face, her slightly curved eyebrows turned into Bella's straight ones, her cheeks turned scarlet, there wasn't much change, but it was clear my mind was going insane. I couldn't do this.

"See you Monday." I said stopping her. And walked vampire speed to my car.

"Bye?" she said a little confused. I looked at her quickly before I backed out of the driveway.

She looked sad and hurt, oh how I wanted to run up to her and comfort her and hold her in my arms. But I couldn't bear seeing Bella's face again.

If only Serena would understand how much pain and confusion was coursing through my body.

I drove fighting sobs the whole way home. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Serena POV:

I awoke the next morning to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. I let out a long groan and flipped myself over on my stomach and wrapped the pillow around my ears. I hate noises when I'm sleeping, I honestly can't sleep if there is a slight pin drop. I was just about to fall into sleep when I heard a huge bang of thunder and lightening. I screamed and rolled off my bed onto the floor earning a good bang on the head.

"Serena?" my mom yelled from downstairs. I heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room. My mom threw open the door and darted her eyes around the room until she looked down and saw me on the floor tangled in my blanket.

"Morning." I croaked out in a voice I always get in the morning, husky and barley over a mumble.

She let out a hearty laugh and replied, "Good morning, hun, breakfast is downstairs." She said before closing my door.

I rolled over and grabbed my dresser to help myself up over it so I could see the time. I peeked my eyes above it to notice that it was 10:23 in the morning. I groaned as I let go of the dresser and lay back down on the ground.

Then all of last night's events came back into my memory. Edward, the amazing date, the dreadful ending. I let out a long sigh before I got up and grabbed the blanket off the ground and made my bed. I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast while my mom drank her coffee and read the newspaper. I finished and washed my plate before going upstairs and taking a shower. I turned on the hot water and walked quickly to my room to get a robe. I searched through my closet for my robe. I finally found it and by the time I got to the shower, the whole room was steamed up. I turned down the heat and got in. I took my time lathering my shampoo in and washing myself I needed time to think.

I got out of the shower and did my usual routine: change into sweatpants and a t shirt, comb my hair out and let it air dry, and put on a little natural make-up. I checked the clock when I was done getting ready. It was around noon. Great, so I have nothing to do for seven and a half hours.

Homework, I guess.

So I did homework in an hour so now I have six and a half hours to spare.

So I called Jake.

"Hello?" Jake's husky voice answered.

"Hey Jacob, it's Serena." I said in a cheery voice.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over a little bit earlier because I have nothing to do." I admitted sheepishly.

"Um… sure, do you want to meet us at Wal-mart? Cause we wanted to go there a bit earlier to try some things."

"Try what?"

I heard snickering in the background. "You'll see. Meet us at the Wal-Mart in a half hour kay?"

"Okay see ya Jake."

"Bye Serena." He replied before clicking off.

"Mom! I'm going to the Black's a little earlier be back tonight!" I yelled to wherever she was in the house.

"Bye hon!" she called back.

I closed the door and walked out to my red bug. I hadn't driven it in a while because Edward had been driving me so I missed it a lot. I unlocked it and got in, I inhaled its familiar scent and exhaled with a big grin. I turned the ignition and my grin turned into a wide toothy grin as it purred to life.

The drive to Wal-Mart wasn't that long, it's only about ten minutes away from my house, it's in the town and with such a small town, it's kind of hard not to notice. I pulled into their massive parking lot and found a spot near the back. I checked my car's clock before turning off the car, 1:27 p.m. I turned off the car and got out adjusting my jacket. I slammed the car door and examined myself from the slightly tinted windows. My hair was naturally wavy when it dries so no doubt it was wavy. I had on a denim jacket on with a white tank top under it; I still had my sweats on and black converse shoes on. As Alice would or wouldn't say, "casual but cute".

I locked my car and started for the far away entrance. When I was halfway there I noticed a group of Native Americans. They were laughing and pushing each other and holding a piece of paper.

"Hey guys wait up!" an all too familiar voice called to them and ran up to them.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled.

Jake and his friends stopped what they were doing and looked. I waved and started walking towards them. The rest of them looked at me like I had three eyes. Jake had a big smile on his face. When I reached him he pulled me into a hug, he was really warm for such a chilly day.

"Hey! I'm glad you came. Guys this is Serena, she's coming to the bonfire with us tonight." He explained to them

"Oh so this is the girl you keep talking about?" one of the kids asked.

Jacob just blushed and slightly nodded his head.

"Serena this is Quil." Jake pointed to a guy in a baseball hat.

"Quil nodded his head and smiled.

"Jared." He pointed to a tall and lanky one.

"What's up?" he asked and gave me a high five.

"Embry." He pointed to the one with the more boyish features.

"Hiya!" he greeted.

"And Seth." Jake nudged the one who was next to him.

"Nice to meet ya!" he said with a big smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Seth had the whitest teeth and he was the cutest one out of all of them.

"Hi!" I said to all of them.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked us gesturing towards the automatic doors.

A bunch of 'yeahs' and whoops came from the guys as they bolted into the store. I quickly followed them trying to keep up.

"What's going on? Aren't we here to get s'mores supplies?" I said as I squeezed into their little huddle.

"Okay so Quil found this list online. It's called '101 things to do at Wal-Mart.'" Embry explained holding up the list.

"Really?" I replied a little too over excited for the situation. I snatched the list from his hand and look over it. Some of the things were crazy!

"Can I do some?" I asked.

"Sure!" Seth said giving me his handsome smile.

"Okay you all know what to do so let's do this!" Jake practically yelled. We all put our hands in the middle like we were on a team. "Wal-Mart on three! One! Two! Three!"

"WAL-MART!!!" We yelled earning some looks from the workers.

"Serena! Just follow what we're doing, I'll let you know what we need you to do!" he told me as we were practically jogging down the aisle.

"Number order!" Jake commanded. "Do your thing guys."

Quil and Embry ran off towards the grocery section of the store.

Seth and I followed Jake and Jared to the women's clothing section. They went to the bra section and browsed bras for about a minute. When people weren't looking, Jake and Jared grabbed the double D bras and put them on over their clothes.

I my mouth gaped open and I had t cover it from bursting out laughing. I looked over at Seth who was staring at me. He smiled when my eyes met his. Did I mention he had the prettiest eyes? They weren't brown like the others, they were a sea green and with his dark skin tone, they were gorgeous.

"Uh guys?" Jared asked snapping me out of my reverie. I looked at Jake and Jared who were giving me weird looks. I looked down a bit and saw the bras they had on over their clothes and burst out laughing.

Jake ran up to me and covered my mouth. Even though my mouth was covered, didn't mean I was still cracking up.

"Shut up Serena! We want to see how many of these we can do and we don't need your loud laugh to give us the attention we don't need!" he explained as I laughed against his warm hand. "Stop laughing." He commanded.

I stopped laughing and nodded my head that I was done laughing. He let my mouth go and silently motioned up to start following him. We followed them to the grocery section earning looks from everyone who passed by.

"Where are we going?" I asked Seth.

"Towards the bathroom." He said with my favorite smile.

On our way to the bathroom I saw yellowish stuff on the ground towards the bathroom.

"Yes!" Jake and Jared gave each other the boy hug and ran towards Embry and Quil who were pouring orange juice on the ground right in front of the guy bathroom. They all burst out laughing and gave a round of high fives.

"Let's go! Seth do yours." Jake said before running off

Seth waited for the man to go into the restroom before he quickly switched the signs so that the boy was now the girl and the girls were the boys.

"C'mon!" he whisper shouted as he grabbed my hand and pulled my after the rest. We ran past Jacob and Jared who were in the gun aisle holding a gun asking if the guy knew where the anti-depressants were. I burst out laughing and covered my mouth as Seth and I ran to our next destination.

Quil and Embry were in another aisle throwing stuff into the other aisle hitting people.

"Here's a good aisle." Said Seth as he pulled me into the pet food aisle.

"What are we doing?" I asked him as he kept watch.

Then the loudspeaker came on.

Seth covered his ears and fell to the ground in fetal position.

"No! The voices are back! Agh!" he said rolling on the floor. Everyone in the aisle looked at him and quickly power walked away. Soon the last person walked out of the section, Seth immediately stopped and got back on two feet.

I laughed and gave him a high five. We walked out of the aisle.

"Having fun?" Seth asked me as Quil and Embry rode past us at full speed on bicycles.

"I never knew Wal-Mart could be so much fun." I said with a smile watching Jake and Jared were running around with blankets over their shoulders.

"Come Robin! To the bat cave!" Jake yelled as Jared followed him with a huge smile.

They stopped at us and threw the blankets aside. "Serena, we need you to do number 5." Jake said handing me the list.

"Me?" I asked taking the list searching for number five.

I read it over. _Number 5: Run up to a male employee and ask for a tampon with your legs squeezed together._

"Oh my god." I said shaking my head. "Really?" I asked all of them. Quil and Embry just finished their "speed test."

They all nodded their head simultaneously with sly grins on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and saw a nearby teenage employee who was slightly emo and had piercings all over his body. He had black hair with white streaks and was stocking up the DVDs.

"Go!" Quil pushed me towards him. I took a deep breath and got into character.

I quickly walked up to him awkwardly and held my legs together. He looked up after I approached him. I started jumping up and down anxiously and put on my best serious face.

"Excuse me, this is a really big emergency, I really need a tampon do you have one?" I asked trying really hard not to laugh.

I lost it when I saw the look on his face. It was priceless it was a cross between confusion and disgust. I quickly ran away from him and went back to the group of guys who were all on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. I was blushing madly occasionally looking back at the guy who now resumed his stocking.

They all gave me high fives and dragged me across the store to the front and grabbed a cart. They handed it to me and went down the aisles collecting whatever was available and throwing it in the cart.

"Jared, remember number twenty nine." Quil reminded him as we passed an employee.

"Can I help you find anything?" the peppy girl asked us.

Jared burst into tears and yelled out to no one in particular, "Why won't you people just leave me alone!" and ran away.

They all started running after him except Jake and me.

"See what you do?" Jake told the girl who looked so lost. "He has mental issues! Scarred for life! Don't you have a heart?" he asked the girl giving her a dirty look.

"I'm so sorry I had no—"

"Enough, we don't need your pity. C'mon Serena." He said angrily and pulled me out of the aisle.

When we reached everyone else who was getting the s'mores supplies, we burst into hysterics.

"Nice show." I told them. "But what do I do with the cart?" I questioned looking at the various items in the cart.

"Number eighty-four." They answered in unison.

I looked at Seth's paper and read it. I groaned. "No. Way."

_Number 84: Go through the pay area without paying and when they try to stop you kick them in the balls and run away without the cart and see what they do._

Oh, Mylanta. Here goes nothing.

"Fine." I said pushing the cart over the checkout with the guy.

"Serena, run like there's no tomorrow, we'll meet you by the car with the supplies." Embry told me

I obediently nodded my head and continued towards the checkout. As I approached the cashier, went past the treadmill thing-a-ma-jigger and just kept on walking.

"Hey!" they guy called to me. "You need to pay for that." I ignored him and continued walking past the checkout aisle.

"Hey!" he yelled a little louder and stepped in front of my cart. I walked around the cart and kicked him as hard as I could in the balls and booked it out of there.

He fell to the ground whimpering as I ran out of the automatic doors, almost running into a couple who were walking in. I kept my focus on my red bug and ran as fast as I could. I unlocked it and got in as fat as I could. I slammed the door and relaxed a little. I was breathing heavy and sweating. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I started laughing. I'm so going to Wal-Mart with the Quileute boys again.

I turned towards the exit and saw them coming out with wide smiles on their faces. I smiled as I got out of the car waiting for them to come. When I stepped out of the car Jake ran towards me, reaching me before anyone else could, and embraced me in a hug twirling me around and laughing.

"Serena! You were awesome!" Jake said as he put me down.

The rest had approached. Quil gave me knuckle punch, Jared gave me a high five, Embry gave me a double high five, and Seth just gave me his gorgeous smile which made me blush.

"Alright guys, nice work, do you wanna celebrate?!?" Jake asked as he held up the s'mores supplies.

"Yeah!" We all shouted and laughed.

"Okay we'll see you there Serena." Seth said still smiling.

"Bye!" I said smiling back.

They all said their goodbyes and walked back to their car. I got in mine and followed them to La Push.

I was so pumped for the bonfire, I almost shouted, "I love Wal-Mart!" out the window, but I didn't. Okay, maybe I did…

A/N: finally! It's up! I have no clue when the next chapter will be up because I'm alternating updates, the next update will be for If I could just see you.

I love you all!


	22. Walking Dead

"Ah!" I playfully screamed as my marshmallow caught on fire. I held it out in front of me trying to blow it out. But then Seth grabbed the handle of my marshmallow holder and blew it out for me.

"Thanks." I giggled and blushed as I took it off

"No problem." He smiled and went back to making his sixth s'more. Dang these boys can eat I barley finished my three before they were on their fifth.

For the past hour we've been telling jokes, reminiscing memories from our Wal- Mart experience, just taking about our weird experiences, and even cracking Yo Mama jokes every once and a while.

"Hey Paul!" Embry yelled.

Paul looked up from cooking his marshmallow.

"Yo Mama's so fat she was baptized at Sea World!" he said before we all started cracking up.

Paul grunted and went back to staring at his now burnt marshmallow, but I think only I saw the little smile that curled at his lips. Oh he knows he's having a good time even though he's angry a majority of the time.

After an hour of being with these boys I finally figured out their personalities:

Quil: shy but sweet.

Jared and Jake: Partners in crime. (in a good way… sometimes)

Sam: the mature leader (with an occasional joke)

Paul: Crazy Steve (anger issues, probably has a stress ball)

Embry: The Dance Cook of the Quileute Reservation

Seth: Adorable, cute, funny, sweet, kind… I could go on and on.

All of them have girlfriends apparently, and they never stop talking about them. I mean _never_ stop. All of them except Jake and Seth (Seth I'm happy about). I've grown to really like Seth we both have the same interests and we really click. We are dog people **(A/N: haha no pun intended)**, hate rap love rock, my favorite color is green, his is red but who really cares about colors? Anyway, I practically have a teensy weensy, itty bitty little bit of a crush on him, nothing major though.

"Serena!" Jared called to me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Want the last one?" he asked holding up the last marshmallow.

I shook my head, "No thanks I'm stuffed." I replied

"Suit yourself!" he said before tossing it in the air and catching the whole marshmallow with his mouth. I looked down and saw a stick, out of my boredom picked it up and started doodling in the sand.

After drawing 3 flowers, 2 hearts, 5 peace signs, and quite a few smiley faces. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up to meet Seth's smiling face.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked point is thumb behind him towards the beach. "I think we need to give them time to practice their dance skills." He said nodding toward Jake, Embry, and Quil doing the "You're a jerk" dance as Jared banged on the bongo drums to the beat.

"You're a Jerk. You're a Jerk" they sang as they skipped backwards in place.

I rolled my eyes in agreement and followed Seth towards the beach.

It was the evening so the sun was pretty much gone, but not quite so u could still see around. As he, gracefully stepped over the driftwood and weeds and everything else, I was stumbling over driftwood, getting weed caught in my feet and just falling if I set my foot wrong. But Seth caught me every time. With his big muscular arms, cute smile, relaxing chuckle…

My foot caught on yet another piece of driftwood, taking me away from my thoughts and throwing me towards the ground. I waited for impact but once again strong, warm arms wrapped around me and brought me back to my feet.

"Sorry" I said as brushed nothing off me. "Walking on a beach filled with debris doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I said looking up at him.

"Well then let's sit." He said as he looked around. "Here." He said as he guided me towards a log that was facing the ocean. He sat down and patted the spot next to him with a smile on. I couldn't help but smile back and sit down.

I scanned the water and the scenery. It was the beginning of October so all the trees were changing colors and you could see it in the distance and it looked…

"Beautiful." I finished my thought out loud.

"Yeah, you are." Seth replied.

"Pardon me?" I asked shocked. Did he just say that?

"Nothing…" He replied looking down.

"Tell me."

"Nah, it's not important." He said as he pushed the sand around with his foot.

"C'mon!" I nudged him with my elbow because my hands were in my pockets.

He smiled as he moved a little and shook his head.

"If you don't tell me then I'll just have to tickle you to death." I threatened.

This made his head snap up. "You wouldn't" he squinted his eyes.

I smiled a devilish grin. And then I attacked. I reached towards his stomach and started tickling him. He started laughing and hunched over in an attempt to get me to stop. He was moving around so much that he fell off the log taking me with him. I was on top and still tickling him.

"Okay! Stop! Please" he giggled some more. "Stop!" he said in a girly voice which only made me laugh harder.

All of a sudden I heard a rustle from behind a rock.

"What was that." I said in a serious tone, making us both stop.

"What was what?"

"That rustling!" I whisper/ shouted.

"I didn't hear any…"

Then a figure jumped out at us.

"BOO!"

We both screamed and held onto each other for life.

Then we heard laughing.

Embry…

"What the hell man! You scared the shit out of us!" Seth said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Chill out…" he said in an annoyed tone has he grabbed a bucket and headed towards the water. "I was going out here to get a bucket of water to pour on Paul, and both of you happened to be here." He said as he set the bucket into the water to fill it up. "And the rest is history." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up in the water, with the bucket in hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prank to pull." He said as he walked past us and back towards the fire.

"Sorry about that." Seth said as he rubbed his neck.

"No it's fine actually I want to see Paul's reaction." And right on que Embry came running by us with an empty bucket laughing his head off as Paul soon followed, soaking wet.

"You're dead!" he called out to Embry. I could hear a chorus of laughter in the distance.

I giggled as I got up and brushed the sand off my clothes. "You guys are hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess." Seth said smiling sheepishly

"Let's head back." I said as I turned around to start heading back. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me so I turned around. Seth was just standing there looking at me. "Are you coming?" I asked

"Yeah." He smiled and joined me in walking back.

"Hey, Serena!" Jake said as we got back to the fire. "Your mom called she says she wants you home." He said while holding up his cell.

"Oh okay, see you guys!" I said walking back. Wait. Which way is Jake's house? "Can someone walk me back?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I will." Jacob and Seth said at the same time. They both looked at each other, Jake with a weird look and Seth with a determined look.

"C'mon Serena." Jake said still looking at Seth with the same weird look. Then they broke eye contact and Jake grabbed his keys. "See ya guys." He said and waved.

"Bye." I said to all of them.

"See ya!" they all said and went back to their own business.

Jake and I started walking back to his house. It was a comfortable silence.

"So you and Seth?" Jake all of a sudden asked.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Really"

"Really… well… kind of… but… yeah…" I confessed.

"That's cool." He said as we approached his house.

"Here you go." He said pointed towards my car.

"Thanks Jacob." I said as we parted our ways. "Turning in for the night?" I called as I unlocked my car.

Jake turned around and shrugged his shoulder while walking backwards. "I got nothing better to do."

I giggled. "Okay Night!" I got into my car.

"Night, Serena! See you soon!" he called back over the purr of my engine as it started up.

I drove home with the radio turned low, I hated driving alone, it makes me feel so… well alone. So I listen to the radio. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga was on, not my favorite artist but she'll do.

I got home at around 10ish, why? Who knows…

"I'm home!" I called out to my mom.

"I'm in bed!" she shouted back annoyed.

"Whoops." I said under my breath.

I walked up to my room and did my usual routine for bed, changing into my pajamas, face wash, and then brushing my teeth. I was beat.

I got under the covers and almost immediately I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was running in the forest my hand in Seth's warm one. We were laughing and giggling like we didn't have a care in the world. All of a sudden Seth stops in his tracks and looks at me with a hurt expression. Then his face changed, it morphed into Edward's beautiful face, his eyes turning to Edward's golden ones. His hands changed temperature, they were now ice cold. _

_I was looking at Edward's pained face, like he was hurt because I was with Seth. His eyes watered up, but nothing came down. _

_I let go of his hand a touched his face. Then he started fading out in thin air. _

"_No, Wait, don't go…" I whispered to him. But he was already gone._

I shot up in my bed heavily breathing. What kind of a dream was that? Edwards face, it was so real.

Then I heard a tap against my window, I screamed as someone was scratching at the window trying to get in.

"Omigod." I said under my breath while looking around for someone to beat it with.

"Serena!" I heard a struggled grunt.

"Seth? Is that you?" I whisper shouted.

"Yes! Now open the window!" he demanded.

I got out of my bed and opened the window for him. He was hanging on a branch without a shirt, boy did he look fine, and jeans. He flung himself into the room making a large thud. He looked towards my mom's room panicked.

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper." I calmed him down He took a deep breath and then looked at me. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him.

"Well… I'm just going to come out and say it." Oh, no. He isn't gay is he? "I really like you, I think you're so beautiful and I just wanted to do one thing." He said before he grabbed my face.

"What?" I asked.

"This." He said.

Then his warm lips met mine. I've kissed a few guys before but none had compared to Seth's kiss. It was amazing, our lips moved in sync and I grabbed his shaggy hair and got into it. Then Seth pulled away.

We were both panting.

"Wow." I said. "You're a good kisser." I smiled up at him.

He smiled down then pecked me on the lips again.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked grabbing both my hands.

I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." I said smiling.

Then he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. We stayed like that for about a minute. Then Seth stiffed up and sniffed.

"Do you smell something weird?" he asked.

I sniffed. "Nope." I said looking up at him in confusion.

Then he snapped his head towards the window. I followed his gaze, nothing was there.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he trailed off still looking at the window. "But I have to go. See you soon?" he asked.

"Mhm." I said smiling back.

"Bye." He kissed my cheek and went back out the window swiftly. I went back to bed with a smile on my face.

Alice POV:

I was sitting downstairs on my laptop looking at the lastest fashions when I had a vision

_Serena shoots up out of her bed, breathing heavily, then she screamed due to knocking at her window. _

And then everything went blank.

Oh. No.

"Edward" I ran up the stairs and into his room. He was listening to classical music. "Serena, I had a vision where she screamed in her room and then everything went blank!"

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Go check on her! She's in her room!"

He ran out his window towards her house.

Edward POV:

I ran swiftly through the forest towards Serena's house. I hope nothing happened to her. As I approached her bedroom window, I could smell an odor I thought I would never have to smell again for years. I jumped onto the tree branch outside her window and peered in.

What I saw next would have broken my heart if it had still been beating.

Serena and Seth Clearwater were kissing. It was so passionate I had to look away for a second.

They pulled away and Serena was smiling with joy, pure joy.

"Be my girlfriend?" Seth asked.

Serena kissed his cheek and replied with, "Of course."

And then they embraced each other.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe I had been to chicken to say how I felt about her, and now it's too late. I couldn't feel anymore, I felt hurt, pain, sorrow, every sad emotion that was out there, I was filled with.

Then Seth stiffened up, he could smell me. I quickly jumped off the branch and headed back home. I walked into the house and went into my room like a zombie, I didn't acknowledge anyone, I just was walking dead. I will be walking dead for all eternity. I'll be left alone forever, I let my one love go, and now I'll never get her back.

**A/N: Ahwww!!!!!!!!!!! I was soooo upset writing this chapter, it was pretty hard for me to write, but you have to have drama in your stories right? Anyway, 4 more days till I get to see New Moon! I'm so excited! Anyway, since I don't like the choice they chose for Seth, I have a picture on my profile on how Seth looks in this story, it's on my profile and I also have another poll! Team Edward or Team Seth? Haha I really hoped you liked this chapter and if you have an suggestions or questions just click the green button below or PM me! Thanks for all your support!**

**~Shannon**


	23. He's Gone

**Guys!!! I hope most of you have seen New Moon! It's great! I'm one of the few who stayed Team Edward after watching that movie, I know, I'm so loyal aren't I? But it's really annoying because people are only Team Jacob because Taylor is a hotter actor… what happened to character? Or who Bella should choose? It's turned into who's better with their shirt off rather than who should Bella choose and I think that's honestly stupid, enough of my rambling… I'm not a very biased person lol back to the story! Don't forget the poll is still up! I want to hear your opinion! **

Edward POV

"Sun, sun, go away, come again some other day…" Emmett sang as he watched the sun outside our home. I was sitting in my room just staring into space while Alice sulked around yelling at me with her thoughts.

_How could you Edward! You had your second chance and you blew it! Now she's running with those mutts when you could have made the move and she'd be with you! God! You're so… so… so RIDICULOUS! _

That's it.

I rushed out of my room and was in front of Alice in an instant. She was sitting on the bed with Jasper in her room. "Will you just keep your thoughts to yourself?" I asked annoyed.

"No." she sat up, putting her hands on her hips.

I hissed at the little pixie and Jasper at the same instant wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Then I softened. My mind wandered back to when I wrapped my arms around the one I loved.

"I apologize Alice." I told her softly before I ducked out of the room and ran out of the house. I ran to the one place I knew I could remember. I ran to the familiar area right before you enter the forest. I looked at the spot where she parked, where I teased her, where I… I looked away quickly and took off, I was at the location where everything came to be, where everything happened.

The meadow…

I took in everything in my sight, the sound of the river, the flowers swaying back and forth, the tree in which I ducked under as soon as the sun came out so she wouldn't see what I looked like.

She so easily accepted me for who I was, she wasn't afraid! How crazy can one human being get? She was the most, dangerous, crazy, clumsy, beautiful, unselfish girl I'd ever met. She was my Bella.

Forget it, she wants you to move on, she wants you to be happy!

Soon the overcast started to drizzle raindrops, I looked up towards the sky and saw the little raindrops falling, something a human would have a hard time seeing.

I lie down on the ground and let the rain fall down on me. **(ooooooh a wet Edward… yummy 3 )** I loved Bella, but I need to get out of the past, I need to let go of my regrets. God has given me Serena, a second chance, a new leaf. This must be a sign from him even though I'm going to hell. I've had the soul talk countless times with Carlisle, he says I probably have a soul, but I find it hard to believe, my souls gone, I'm dead.

Then I heard rustling coming from the bushes. I got up at vampire speed and found myself face to face with the person whom I thought I wouldn't see again for the next hundred years.

"Laurent?" I asked. He looked exactly the same, dreadlocks, same clothing, he hadn't changed at all.

"Edward." He said with surprise. "You all have come back!" he said with a smile. I looked into his eyes. They weren't golden, they were crimson. That means…

"Yes. We have." I answered cautiously.

"Hmm…" he trailed off with a grin. "I see you don't have your pet with you…" he said expectantly.

"No…" I said even more cautiously. "Why are you asking?" I decided to play at his game.

"No reason at all, I just don't get how you resisted her blood, she was simply…" he thought for a split second, "mouthwatering." He said with a sly smile.

I let out a low growl.

He held his hands up, "Whoa there… I mean no harm… now. I've already gotten what I wanted; I just couldn't let Victoria have the fragile human to herself now could I?" He said questioning me.

"I don't understand." I said not thinking about reading his thoughts.

"You see, Victoria wanted to get some, vengeance for you killing James. So she sent me to look to see if you guys were with Bella to protect her, which you weren't because you left." A stab of pain shot through me. "And before I was going to search I decided to do a little hunting and I just so happened to stumble upon this meadow." He said raising his hands and twisting his body gesturing to this meadow. "and she just happened to be here, and it all worked out perfectly. Now, I'm back to find the other one for Victoria, what's her name? Bella the fourth?" he teased the chuckled. "Anyway, she wanted her own share so I'm _not_ going to eat this one." He finished.

I read his thoughts.

_Him taunting Bella, circling her, she had the most frightened look. Then, him lunging at her throat and drinking her dry, no one to save her._

"NO!" I roared and lunged for his throat.

Alice POV

_Edward lunging at Laurent in the meadow. _

"No!" I cried out as I sat on the couch, Jasper was at my side immediately.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I have to go I'll be back in a bit." I told him before I pecked his cheek and bolted out of the house.

I ran into the forest and caught Edward's scent instantly, I bolted into the direction to where he was.

I came to their meadow, but I felt that I shouldn't invade because it's _his_ special place but I didn't care, he was to attack Laurent.

I got to clearing too late, the first thing I noticed was Edward's pained face looking down on Laurent's dismembered body. He had his fists clench and looked as if he were to burst into tears any second. He was absolutely still.

"Edward?" I took a step towards him.

He didn't look at me. "Edward, look at me." I commanded. I gently placed my hand on his arm.

Then he slowly turned towards me, with the most angry expression any human would freeze in fright, I widened my eyes.

"Edward what…"

I was cutoff "Payback." He muttered quietly. Then his angry expression turned to the most hurt, pained expression I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh no, Edward!" I covered my mouth, then wrapped my arms around his waist. He tightened the embrace and dry sobbed into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while both sobbing, wishing we could cry at the moment. Bella didn't die of old age… she was killed by the one thing we didn't want her to get killed by.

This was a bad sense of irony.

Soon the sun began to set and we had to head home. "Edward, we should head home."

He didn't reply, he just slightly nodded his head and followed me back to the house. When we got back I went straight to Jasper and Edward ran up to his room and slammed the door making the wall crack.

"Family meeting. Now." I spoke aloud knowing the house would hear me.

I stood up as everyone stood around me in an instant. I stood in front of them with my arms crossed.

"Okay, so Edward and I found out something that all of us didn't know today…" I started out. "Bella… died…" I choked out the word. "Not in the way that we thought, she was well, killed by Laurent." I told them. "And Victoria…" I heard a growl upstairs. "is still out there, trying to find Bella, and when she finds Serena, you know what she'll do to the next best thing." I explained.

"Wait… Bella, didn't die an old lady, she dies because of Laurent?" Emmett asked taking in the information.

"Yes, she got killed by the one thing we tried to protect her from." I said sadly. "And now that's all said as been done, we need to focus on Serena." I concluded.

Esme broke out into sobs. "Oh my poor son!" she said shaking her head.

"What happened to Laurent." Carlisle asked. "How did Edward find out."

"Laurent was about to tell Edward, but with Edward's power, he knew before and…" I trailed off. Carlisle immediately understood.

"So Laurent's gone." Jasper finalized. "And Victoria's still out there."

I nodded my head. "And when Laurent doesn't come back, she'll come and find out if Serena's actually here. It's only a matter of time." I finished. The room was silent.

Esme was sobbing, Carlisle had a protective arm around her. Rose and Emmett were cuddling on the couch, Emmett with an angry expression and Rose with a disappointed expression. Then there was Jasper, looking at me to make sure I was okay.

"I have to go check on Edward." Esme said through her sobs. And she fled up the stairs. A few moments passed and I heard a scream.

All of us fled up the two flights of stairs into Edward's bedroom at the end of the hall.

I was the first to arrive to find Esme reading a note while covering her mouth. "He's gone!" she cried hysterically. I grabbed the note from her as she turned into Carlisle now sobbing hysterically.

I read the note aloud.

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry but all of this is too much for me to handle, I don't know where I'm going or when I'm going to return but I know I can't stay in Forks. There are too many memories that just can't be undone. _

_I'm sorry and I love you all, I'll be back whenever._

_Edward_

"Oh man…" I trailed off after I finished.

"He just left?" Emmett said grabbing the note for proof.

"I guess." I answered softly looking towards the window, which was open.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I know such a short chapter and it took me forever to update and I'm sorry! I just wanted a chapter that just had the Cullens in it and what's going on in their house. Next update is for If I Could Just See You! Spread the word, a girl can never have too many reviews (: **

**I love you all!**

**Shannon!**

**P.S. I saw New Moon twice and forget what I said at the beginning Authors Note… I'm officially TEAM SWITZERLAND!!!! I just can't choose! **


	24. where's Edward?

**It's finally here!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update, I truly am… ): Anyway, some people told me my blog address wasn't working so I posted the link to my blog on my profile. It's called Let it Roll and it totally would be a lot easier to communicate with you guys with it, so please follow me and check back often!**

The following Monday I woke up with a smile on my face. I have a boyfriend! Yes! And he's cute too. I did my usual thing, get up, take a shower, get dressed, grab a granola, and head out to school. I turned on the music right away and bopped my head to it all the way to school.

When I got to school I saw the familiar Cullen cars: Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW, but no Silver Volvo. Where was Edward?

"Serena!" I heard a voice call out. It was Jennifer Stanley.

"Hey, Jen!" I said.

"I haven't talked to you in like a million years, what's up?" she asked me as we both started walking towards first hour.

"Um… nothing really." I started off as the nice warm breeze of the inside of the school hit us. "Just…hanging out, how about you?" I said as I approached my locker.

"Eh, nothing new, just boredom… there are no cute guys anymore, well… there's Edward…" she giggled and blushed. "But, he's like… weird… he doesn't date."

"Yeah… I guess not." I said trailing off as I searched for my first hour books.

"Hey, you've been hanging with him… are you two, like… a thing?" she said grabbing my attention.

"Edward and I?" I asked as I slammed my locker door. Then I started laughing, "No, we are just friends, actually I have a boyfriend." I blushed as I thought of Saturday night.

"Spill." She said as we walked off to first hour.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked awkwardly.

"What's his name? Does he go to this school? Is he tall?" she droned on.

"His name's Seth Clearwater, no he doesn't go to this school, he lives on his reservation…"

I was cutoff then, "Is he on the La Push rez?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, and he's very tall." I answered her final question.

"Hotness on a scale of 1 to 10." She said with a sly smile.

"Uh…" I thought for a minute. "Around a 7?" I asked rather than said.

"Hm…" she replied. "You have to tell me the deets at lunch okay?" she said when we reached her class room.

"Okay!" I replied with a smile.

The first half of school went by slowly, I couldn't help but think about Jennifer's comment on me and Edward. Did we look like a thing? I didn't think so, then the rest of the time I thought about me and Seth, gosh he's so cute.

Soon it was lunch, great. I walked slowly towards the dreaded lunch room, all I wanted to do was go home and relax. The first thing I noticed when I entered the cafeteria was that there were only four people at the Cullen's table. Where was Edward? I asked myself for the second time that day.

I bought my lunch and was headed for my usual table until Alice popped up in front of me out of nowhere.

"Serena!" she said giving me a quick hug, careful so I didn't spill my tray. "How was your weekend?" she asked me.

"Great!" I said to her.

"That's good." She said smiling with a twinkle in her eye. "We had an okay weekend, it was pretty sunny out so we just spent it hunting, it was actually beneficial for Jasper." She said looking behind her at Jasper. I looked at the table and saw Jasper smile at Alice for a split second, and then I saw the empty chair next to him.

"Where's Edward today?" I asked Alice.

Her face fell. "He… left, I don't know where he went, probably to the Denali's in Alaska." She said.

"The Denali's?" I asked.

"Oh, they are another…" she looked around. "Group, let's say. That live in Alaska, they are veggie monsters too." She winked at me.

"Oh, I see." I said with a smile. "Well, Jennifer is waiting for me so I'll see you later." I said to her.

"Bye Serena." She said before gliding back to her table.

I walked over to my table and took my place right next to Jennifer and spent the whole lunch period explaining how Seth and I's relationship bloomed, not including some minor details about how he snuck into my room in the middle of the night.

"Oh my, so he probably really likes you!" she said resting her head on her hands, gossip style.

"Yeah I guess he does." I blushed a little.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" she asked me.

"Um, maybe this weekend, I'm kinda busy during school weeks." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool, what do you think you guys are going to do this weekend?"

"Um, I think his reservation is having a bonfire so I think I'm just gonna meet him there." I explained.

"Awesome, mind if some of us come?" she nodding her head towards the end of the table.

I looked over to see Angelina and Lucas and all of them at the end of our table in their own conversations.

"Sure, I'll call Seth tonight and ask if you can tag along." I replied.

"Great!" she said before she went back to eating her salad.

"Cool." I said turning my head back towards the empty seat at the Cullen table. I stared at Edward's seat for a few seconds before I looked up and met Rosalie's angry topaz eyes boring into mine. I wanted to quickly look away, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen or something. Alice nudged Rosalie and mumbled something at her, probably telling her to stop, then Alice and Rosalie both walked out of the cafeteria, Alice leading the way, Emmett and Jasper remained where they were seated. What was going on? I thought she liked me… why was she all of a sudden angry at me?

I looked away from their table in confusion, I played with my food a little bit before I realized I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Jen, I think I'm going to go to the library for the rest of lunch I'll talk to you later." I told her.

"Kay, see ya." She said before flipping her hair and going back to flirting with Lucas.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria, thoughts just running through my head. Why did Edward leave? Was it because of me? Was I tearing their family apart? Maybe he left because he hates me… but why would he hate me? I never did anything to him, unless…

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock but the party won't stop no._

I pulled out my phone and smiled at who was calling me, interrupting my questions. I grinned as I answered the phone.

"Hey Seth."

_Alice POV:_

The following Monday, Edward still hadn't come back. He's only been gone a day, but Esme's worried sick, Rosalie's pissed like a bat out of hell, Emmett's upset because Rosalie won't do anything (if you know what I mean) with him because she's mad, Carlisle's been trying to contact all the other covens to see if they have seen or heard of Edward, and Jasper's been stressed because of all the emotions that are running throughout the house and he can't take it. As for me, I've been trying to see into Edwards future to see what he's going to do next, but I can't see anything, it's like he isn't thinking, he hasn't done anything.

We drove to school in silence in Emmett's jeep. As we pulled into the parking lot- minutes before the bell, so the lot was mostly cleared from people- Rosalie scowled at the red bug parked near the front of the lot.

"Rosalie." I warned.

She crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. For some reason Rosalie was angry at Serena, I don't know why… she seemed to really get along with Serena a few weeks ago, now she's like… bipolar.

We all got out of the car and rushed into the school. We all got to our first hours before the bell rang. All of my classes in the morning went by quickly, mainly because I already know everything.

Soon, it was lunch. Rose and I met up like we always did and walked into the cafeteria together. She still had the same angry look on her face as we passed Serena buying her lunch. This reminded me…

"Hey Rose, I'll meet you guys up I need to talk to Serena for a second." I told her as I stopped.

She glared at me for a second before flipping her golden hair back and mumbling a "Whatever." She glided back to the table sitting right next to Emmett who was sitting next to my temporarily empty seat. Then next to me was Jasper and next to him was well… no one now.

Serena was looking in a different direction then where I was approaching her. I quickly stepped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Serena!" I smiled at her giving her a quick hug. She had a look of surprise on her face until she realized it was me. "How was your weekend?" I asked her, already knowing what went on.

"Great!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"That's good!" I said with a happy face. "We had an okay weekend, it was pretty sunny out so we just spent it hunting, it was actually beneficial for Jasper." I told her as I looked behind me at my other half. He looked up and met my eyes and smiled at me. Before I had the chance to smile back, Serena interrupted me.

"Where's Edward today?"

My face fell as I attempted to answer the inevitable question. "He…left; I don't know where he went, probably to the Denali's in Alaska." I explained sadly to her.

"The Denalis?" She asked.

"Oh, they are another…" I looked around for any eavesdroppers. "Group, let's say. That live in Alaska, they are veggie monsters too." I winked at her to let her know what I was talking about.

"Oh, I see." She said with a smile. "Well, Jennifer is waiting for me so I'll see you later." She told me.

"Bye Serena." I said to her before I walked swiftly back to the table.

Lunch went by as it usually went by, we picked at our food a bit to make it look like we were eating, we laughed, and talked and stuff. I picked up bits and pieces of Serena and Jennifer's conversation. So she met this guy through that mutt Jacob Black… this disgusts me.

Then all of a sudden, Serena turns around and looks at Edward's empty spot. Then she looked up and her face went white. I looked over at Rosalie. If looks could kill, Serena would drop dead by now. Serena was still looking at Rosalie, not out of competition, but because she was frozen with fear.

I nudged Rosalie. It didn't faze her. This got me angry. "Rosalie, stop this right now." I forcefully said into her ear, only loud enough for us to hear it. "Come with me this instant." I said as I go out of my chair. I didn't turn around because I could hear her footsteps behind me.

We walked outside into the gusty air of Forks. I needed to get to the bottom of this nonsense.

I whipped around in front of Rose and she almost ran into me. "What's your problem?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I mean about how you're about to go Jerry Springer on Serena's ass right now!" I practically shouted.

She rolled her eyes and looked to the side avoiding my eyes.

"Rose. Look at me." I commanded.

She let out a deep sigh and looked at me.

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's bothering you." I softened up a bit.

"Nothing's wrong!" she said throwing her hands up. She turned around to walk back into the cafeteria, but I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You're being ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "What did Serena ever do to you? You used to love her!" I questioned.

"Love her? Really? I barely knew her!" Rose argued. "But now I know her… that bit-"

"Enough." I said. "Why do you hate her then?"

She looked down with her jaw clenched.

"Rose!" I started to yell.

"SHE'S TEARING OUR FAMILY APART!" she said before she looked me straight in the eye. If she were human right now, she would be in tears. She sniffed, "Edward left! She broke his already broken heart, she tore it into pieces. God knows what he's doing right now! Trying to die… trying to live… trying to get over how depressed he is."

My heart dropped when I heard this. I was about to say something when she started up again.

"And I miss him…" she trailed off and started sniffing. "I really do, and it may not seem like it, but I miss him." She said finally looking at me with a sad expression.

We stared at each other for a good minute or two before I spoke up, "I miss him too." I sniffed as I stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. She hugged me back and we stood like that for a minute

"Why does all this have to happen to us." She asked me as we still hugged.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"Yeah if that stupid Serena moves away." She said bitterly.

"Hey, this isn't Serena's fault, she doesn't quite know exactly what's going on right now." I defended her.

"She freaking made out with a werewolf!" she said angrily.

I opened my mouth to gasp but someone else's took mine away.

I froze and slowly turned around to see someone who was, if I do say so myself, really pissed off.

Did I mention they were the last person on earth whom I wanted to hear our conversation??

**Dun Dun da Duuunnn!!! Haha who could it be? I bet most of you already know, but I needed to leave a cliff hanger right there! **

**PLT!!!**

**~Shannon**


	25. Angry Kitten

**AGH!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I truly feel really bad, I know I haven't updated since Februrary and I'm so sorry for the delay, with Writers Block, finals, track, my brother leaving for West Point, Nationals.. It was really hard to fit this in so here it is and this update is one of my longest so I really hope this was worth the wait, sorry for the mistakes if any because I knew I just had to get this up so I didn't proofread it. Enjoy! And once again I'm so sorry!**

**Alice POV**

Serena popped out from around the corner and had her eye brows crushed together and arms crossed, she didn't look happy at all.

Rosalie looked at her face and said, "Aw, look Alice, an angry kitten.", in a cute tone.

I covered my mouth at the insult and turned myself to see Serena's reaction.

Her mouth dropped and she uncrossed her arms. "You bitch!" she said loudly.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"First, you call my boyfriend a werewolf, and then you go and insult me!" Serena took a step each time she said this and now she was standing right in Rosalie's face, or well, breasts since she was taller than Serena. It was kind of a funny sight, Serena looking up with an angry look on her face and then there's Rosalie looking down on her with an indifferent face.

"Who do you think you are!", Serena said poking Rose in the chest and then cringing and dropping her hand from the hardness afterwards and shaking it, never taking her eyes off Rose.

"Edward's sister." Rosalie answered as if it was obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Serena said crossing her arms once more.

Rosalie looked at her dumbfounded, "God! You are so CLUELESS!" she threw her hands up and shoved pass Serena towards her car.

Serena stumbled a bit and regained her balance and looked after Rose in confusion. We watched Rose walk to her car swiftly, open the car door and zoom off back in the direction of our house. Serena then looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" Serena said throwing her hands up. "Someone tell me what's going on!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Serena, I think you better come with me for a walk… I uh… need to tell you something" I told her softly before leading her into the woods to tell her the truth.

_2 hours later…__**( you all know the whole story so that's why I skipped it.)**_

I walked slowly into my room still in a daze. I dropped my bag and closed the door without taking my eyes off what was ahead of me. I don't think I even blinked. I slowly walked towards my bed, as soon as I reached it I fell onto it in a huff.

All I could muster was "Oh. My. Werewolf." I said staring at the ceiling.

Should I call him and ask him why he didn't tell me, or should I just let him tell me myself and I can fake a surprise reaction? I just still can't believe the fact that he never told me, this isn't a good way to start a relationship! I grabbed the nearest pillow and groaned in frustration into it. After a minute with a pillow on my face, I needed air so I took it off and continued staring at the ceiling.

Was this all real? Vampires… Werewolves? This is just too much to handle. I mean… I _kissed_ a werewolf. That's not normal! But Seth is just, perfect and I guess if I really like him I should accept him for who he is. Even if Alice says they are dangerous.

_Flashback_

"_Serena, this is probably going to be shocking to you but... well… Seth is…"_

"_HE'S NOT GAY IS HE?" I screamed before she could say anything._

_She looked at me for a second before giving me a sincere smile. "No, he's not Serena, but he is something else." She started off_

"_Then tell me." I said back_

"_Seth and Jacob are… well… kind of…" she had a hard time getting it out like she was trying to explain but she couldn't figure out how. _

"_C'mon Alice…" I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot._

"_How do I say this…" She wondered aloud rubbing her chin and looking down in concentration._

"_Just say it!" I threw my hands up. "Just get it over with!"_

"_Okay, then Jacob and Seth and the rest of those mutts you hang out with are mythical creatures that explode into a ball of fur, which makes them overly large wolves otherwise known as werewolves." She clapped her hands once at the end satisfied with her answer. _

_My jaw dropped to the forest floor. "What?" I whispered. _

"_Just what I said." She said. "So now that you know the truth, I think you understand why Rosalie was being a bitch." She said looking at me. I don't think I've ever heard Alice swear before, that squeaky voice and petite body could muster the vulgar language… well… until now._

"_Is this some kind of joke to get be to stop hanging out with him… because THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" my voice raised into a shout by the end and I stamped my foot for emphasis._

"_I'm not lying Serena." Alice told me softly. "If I could prove it to you, I would… but I can't" she added._

"_I don't know if I can believe you." I said softly._

"_Well, if you don't, then that's too bad but, I would never lie to you Serena, you're like a long lost sister to me, even if I've known you for a short while." She confessed._

"…_Really?" I asked after a moment of silence._

"_Really." She gave me a small smile._

"_Aw, Alice!" I jumped on her for a hug. "I'm sorry!" I said into her cold shoulder._

_She giggled, "Its okay." she replied with a smile in her voice. "All the rest of us think of you as part of the family also." She added while we were still in the embrace. "I mean Edward was-" then she was cut off and went silent. _

"_Edward was what?" I pulled away to find myself looking at a blank face. "Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it immediately. __**(So basically, I haven't been here in so long I totally forgot what her vision was but I think it goes a little something like this…) **_

"_Alice?" I asked with concern._

"_Huh?" she looked at me. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine… " she whispered looking to the ground. "Look, I have to go but… just… believe me okay?" she said before turning around to walk away._

"_What if I can't?" I called out to her as she was walking away._

"_Then here's a few things to think about." She said. "Ever wonder why he's always warm? Why he always has to sneak to your house and he gives the lame excuse 'I don't wanna get caught by your dad'?" she asked me. _

_I gave her a quizzical look. _

"_Look, there's an old book on your bookshelf in your room. It's all on Quileute legends. Look in it." She said before running at vampire speed out of the woods._

_Flashback Ends. _

So now here I am, laying on my bed, thinking about how messed up my life is right now. How did I get sucked into this mythical world with vampires and werewolves, why couldn't I just date any other guy who won't get too angry and turn into a dog and attack me? Don't get me wrong, I really like Seth, but… what if he _does_ hurt me?

I sat there musingly for about an hour before my mom called me downstairs for dinner.

"Hey honey!" she said with a smile as she set the plate of pork chops down. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I answered wearily.

She looked up from setting the salad down with a concerned glance. "Not with that tone it wasn't." she crossed her arms.

I looked up at her. "No! It was really, I just don't feel… good." I finished.

"Do you need some medicine?" she asked me.

"No… I think it's just because I'm hungry." I said as convincingly as I could.

"Okay." She said doubtedly before she sat down and started eating her food.

333333333

After dinner I went back up in my room and laid back down on the bed. I looked over on my night stand at the book. Just one little paragraph changed my perspective on everything. What's next? Frankenstein?

Eventually I got up and did my homework, like a good kid and went to bed. I had a lot to talk about tomorrow at school.

333333333

Alice POV

I felt awful for Serena, just leaving her alone to think things through; but I needed to get home and discuss some things. The vision I had while talking to Serena was a strange yet pleasing one. It was of Edward standing on the other side of Serena's room while she was curled in a ball on her bed bawling her eyes out.

Edward had a pained look on his face, like he wanted to comfort her but he was hesitant to touch her. He took a timid step forward causing the floor to creak and catch Serena's attention. She look up, tears streaming down her face and smearing her mascara. She had a dress on and her hair was done up, like she went out to a fancy restaurant or a dance.

"Edward." She whimpered. "I'm so sorry." She said before ducking her head down and crying some more.

"You have no right to be sorry." He said before he closed the space between them and sat down next to her on her bed. He touched her back lightly, she jumped a little from the cold but then relaxed into his touch.

She looked up after about a minute and looked straight into Edward's eyes, they looked at each other for about a minute before Edward casted his eyes downward. "I should go-" he said before standing up.

"No!" she blurted out. She sniffed and wiped her eyes trying to rid of the makeup. "Stay with me… please." She begged holding her hand out.

Edward was hesitant before he took it and sat down once again.

"Hold me?" Serena asked quietly.

Edward was most definitely not timid on this one, he wrapped his arms around her torso and cradled her in his lap as she cried some more into his shoulder. He shushed and cooed to her telling her that it would be okay.

"Shh… everything's fine, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." He whispered in her ear.

Then the vision ended. It was a bittersweet situation, Edward and Serena finally were connecting, but Serena was upset over something, like… _really_ upset. Either it happens soon, or it happens prom night.

I walked into the house to find Jasper watching sports from the couch.

"Hey." I said with a smile, Jasper always brightens up my day, even when I've had a crazy vision that I needed answers to.

"Hey honey." He said smiling back patting the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and curled into his chest as he put his arm around me.

"I had a vision." I started.

"Mhm." He replied while tracing circles on my upper arm.

"It was Edward and Serena" I told him. He stopped tracing.

"What about them?" he leaned down to look at my face.

"Serena was terribly upset over something… I'm not sure what it was but she looked beautiful, besides the running makeup..." I explained.

"What was she upset about?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, she was just bawling her eyes out and Edward didn't know what to do…" I trailed off.

I continued back up, "She eventually asked him to hold her and he did… and he was saying 'I'll always be here for you'… it would have been a very happy vision if she hadn't of been so upset." I finished. "Goodness she was so upset…" I shook my head.

"Well let's just keep an eye on her." He suggested. Sending calming waves at me.

I sighed. "Thanks Jazz." I smiled before I pecked him on the lips.

333333333

Serena POV

Finally, Saturday came and I spent most of the day pacing, eating junk food, flipping mindlessly through channels, and occasionally opening and closing the fridge to see if anything changed, nothing changed. I was waiting for Seth's call that signaled me to come over.

Then finally, Seth called and told me I could come over. I hung up from him and bolted up the stairs to get ready. I threw my hair into a side braid and threw on some light eyeliner and mascara. I changed into a sweatshirt and jeans because the chances of me being invited to a bonfire were very likely. Charlie was at work so I didn't worry about saying goodbye, all I wanted to do was get to La Push as fast as I could.

The ten minute drive to La Push felt like an eternity as I passed the familiar trees and signs. I breathed a sigh of relief as I passed the "Welcome to La Push" sign. I also started to speed up.

When I arrived at Seth's house I swerved into his driveway and right on que he came running out of the house. I smiled at the fact that he was this excited to see me; I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I opened the door to my bug. I was immediately captured in Seth's tight, but warm embrace.

I giggled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey, you," I greeted.

"Hey beautiful," he replied and I blushed at his words.

I looked up towards him, my head at almost a ninety degree angle because of his height, and smiled. He gave me the happy grin that I love and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. His warm lips touched mine and I melted into him. His soft lips moved in sync with mine and I moved my hands slowly away from his back and I attempted to reach them around his neck, like the girls did in the movies, but it didn't work out so embarrassingly, I set my hands on his shoulders.

He chuckled against my lips. Oh crap! He knows! He pulled away with a smile on his face. I blushed and looked down at my feet. He pulled my chin up so I could reach his green orbs. "What's wrong?" he asked me, his face concerned.

I blushed more, "I thought you knew?" I asked him.

"I'm confused?" he scratched his head.

"What were you laughing at?" I questioned.

"I can hear the guys hooting," he explained pointing towards the window of the house. I followed his finger only to see Jared, Embry, and Quil in the window of Seth's house fist pumping and shouting at Seth. Embry then met my gaze and froze mid-fist pump and quickly dropped his arms. He then punched Quil who didn't notice me staring. Quil stumbled slightly and then looked at Embry with anger, Embry pointed, Quil followed his direction and saw me. He turned white and ran away. Jared was still screaming at Seth oblivious to the fact that he was the only one. Embry just shook his head and walked out of view. Not a second later a large pillow hit Jared's head, _hard. _The momentum knocked his head into the window and you could hear an audible thud before he slid down the window, unconscious.

I looked back at Seth and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. I would have laughed at what just happened, but I needed to know some things.

"How did you hear them?" I asked him.

"What?"

"How did you hear Jared, Quil, and Embry? They were in the house," I repeated.

"Uh… well… I…," he searched for an explanation, "have really good hearing?"

It was a question, not an answer.

"Seth, we need to talk. I know… things," I didn't meet his gaze.

"What do you mean you 'know things'?" he put air quotes around "know things".

"Just," I looked at him desperately. "take me somewhere where we can talk."

333333333

Seth decided to drive down to the First Beach to talk. I glanced over at him occasionally. He had both hands clutching the wheel, not his usual one-hand, relaxed style. He was tense and often he would look over at me with a guilty expression.

He knows I know.

I sighed and looked out the window. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… discussing this with him. Maybe he'll get in trouble with his fellow wolfmen, if that's what you call them?

My sigh caught his attention, he looked over at me, then quickly turned back to the road not saying anything to me.

Well _this_ is awkward.

We eventually pulled up to the first beach and we got out of the car. Seth shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the sand, not reaching my eyes. This frustrated me. I quickly walked up behind him and grabbed his wrist making him stop.

"Please!" I exclaimed throwing my free hand up, "Say something! Anything!"

He turned slowly.

His expression was intense, sheepish, yet sad in a way. My grip loosened on his wrist and I dropped my hand to my side.

He took a deep breath, "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about." He dropped his gaze.

"I just want to know the truth," I said softly.

Seth looked up at me with sad eyes, "I have nothing to say." He was almost pleading. He took a deep, shaky breath before saying, "Just… can we please make this work?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Make what work?"

"This," he gestured between him and me, "Us.. I just don't want to lose you," his gaze was downcast.

I was still puzzled, "Seth, I'm not sure what you're trying to say," I said slowly.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes, "I know the Cullen's wouldn't approve of this and I know Ed-,"

I cut him off, "Seth, it's not that," I touched his arm, consoling him, "It's something else, something bigger," I finished.

Seth's expression turned from gloomy, to confusion, and then his green eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He quickly closed his mouth but his eyes were still the size of saucers. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then almost as quickly as when it dropped open, clamped shut.

We stood there for a good minute before I broke the tension, "Seth?" I asked. I resisted the urge to wave my hand in front of his face like the movies but he wasn't in a trance so I didn't think that was appropriate.

"How long have you known?" was all he said.

"Just a couple days ago," I replied in almost a whisper.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes closed in concentration, "Who told you?" his voice at a bit of anger in it but he still remained at ease.

"Well, no one actually _told _me that you were a werewolf," he flinched, "I sort of… read into it," I finished.

He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes. His lips were in a tight line, his face was expressionless. He just stared into my eyes with the same, almost grim, expression.

Nothing would have prepared me for what came next…

Seth's face broke out into a huge wolfish- no pun intended- grin. He laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around me, "Finally!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and I looked at him bewildered as if he had three eyes. He didn't seem to care because all he could do was take a few steps away and turn his back to me, hands on his head, looking towards the sky with the same grin on his face. After a few "Oh my God's" and "Yes's" he came jogging back to me.

"Seth, are you okay?" I finally sputtered out.

He ignored my question, "I don't have to hide from you anymore!" he threw his hands up, "Whoever told you is the best person on this planet!" he shouted and did a little leprechaun kick before running back and embracing me. I returned the hug and couldn't help but giggle as he lifted me up and twirled me around.

He set me down and grabbed both sides of my face before giving me a long, loving kiss. Our mouths moved in sync, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, setting his thumbs in my belt loops. When we pulled apart, Seth gave me one more peck, two… three before we finally stopped. I rested my head on his chest as he just held me there in our embrace.

333333333

The rest of the time at First Beach Seth and I took a walk down the beach hand-in-hand, stole kisses every now and then, and watched the sunset while talking about random things.

As we watched the sunset, Seth was leaning his back against a log, my head on his chest with his arm around me. Our hands were joined in the middle. It would have been perfect just to lay like that and eventually watch the stars, but we had to soon leave for the bonfire.

"But I don't want to go!" I complained at I buried my head further into his chest.

I felt the vibrations of him chuckling, "Me either, but we _have_ to go, Emily and Sam have a big announcement," he explained.

I heaved a huge sigh before getting up and brushing the sand off my legs and butt as Seth waited patiently for me. We walked back to Seth's car and he drove about a mile down the beach. You could see and orange dot down on the sand which would definitely be the bonfire.

We got out and walked, hands intertwined, down to the fire.

"Aye! Seth!," Jared exclaimed while eating a chicken wing, "Where have you been man?"

"Yeah, man!" Embry joined in which reaching for another hotdog to roast.

"We were just down the beach-," Seth started out until Jared cut him off.

"Watching the sunset and walking away happily ever after!" Jared mocked as he folded his hands under his chin and swayed from side to side like a little girl day dreaming.

I couldn't help but laugh at his obnoxiousness.

Jacob chucked a raw hotdog at Jared in attempt to shut him up, but Jared took it the wrong way, "Aw, thanks man, but I'm pretty stuffed, here, Seth take this," he tossed it to Seth who stealthily caught it while he was sitting on the open log next to Paul.

He scooted over and patted the seat next to him. I timidly walked over and sat down next to him awkwardly.

"Oh c'mon Serena, we don't bite," Embry teased as he took a bite of his hotdog.

"Yeah but her other friends do," Paul countered.

"I believe that point earns you another dog my friend," Embry told him as he reached inside and tossed him another hotdog.

"You want one Serena?" Embry asked holding up the hotdog pack.

"Yes!" I replied eagerly as I grabbed the thingy that holds your marshmallows at a fire.

He motioned throwing the dog at me to prepare me. I nodded my head and he tossed it, I caught it, but not as gracefully as the others, I landed on my shirt and started bouncing everywhere as my hands attempted to grab it. I eventually controlled it and set it on my cooker-thingy and put it close to the fire.

I looked up and they were all staring at me, "Don't judge," was all I said before looking back into the fire. They all laughed and went back to doing their thing.

"Hey guys!" a feminine voice said from about ten feet away.

I turned to look for the voice but not before Seth caught my arm and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Don't stare," he warned.

"Why-," I started to ask but I didn't need to. On the log next to me, Sam sat down and who I presumed to be Emily sat down next to him with a smile on her face.

Her face.

I quickly looked away, obeying Seth. He was right, there _was_ a reason to stare. Her face had three scratch marks on the right side of her face pulling her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"So?" Quil called out, "Want to tell us the big surprise?" he waved his hands in the air at "big surprise".

"Yes we do," Emily said matter-of-factly and gave a loving smile towards Sam who kissed her on her cheek.

"Well?" Jacob prompted.

"I'm pregnant!" Emily jumped up and threw her hands up.

No one moved.

Jacob coughed.

Embry flipped his hotdog.

Quil shuffled his feet in the sand.

Paul looked up at the night sky.

Seth gazed at the fire.

Jared took a bite of his chicken wing.

Emily still had her hands up, frozen in place, waiting for a reaction.

Fine, I'll step up to the plate.

I clapped my hands and got up. "Congratulations!" I yelled before I gave her a quick hug.

She hugged me back tightly and said, "Thanks, but I have no clue who you are," she said sheepishly.

"She's Seth's _girlfriend_," Jared said in a nasally voice.

"Oh!, You're Serena!" Emily asked shocked.

"Uhm, yeah I am," I replied.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you!" she gave me another hug.

"When is the little bun due?" Jacob asked.

"June 3rd," Emily replied with a proud smile and hugged her torso, "I'm almost four months along."

"Well congratulations Emily," Seth said with his adorable smile.

"Yeah," the rest echoed.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and small talk and it was another good time with what I now know as Wolf Pack. We discussed the matter shortly after Sam and Emily's announcement and they all seemed pretty cool with it since Bella knew everything.

Seth drove me back to his house at 10:30 so I could get home by my curfew.

We stood outside by my car.

"I had fun tonight," Seth started out.

"Oh just kiss me!" I said before grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a good night kiss. He was surprised by my sudden attack but relaxed and rested his hands on my waist. We continued kissing for about half a minute before we had to come up for air.

We were both panting for about a minute before we started calming down. I reached up for what I thought would be a peck on the lips but Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, I gasped into his lips before he was practically dipping me and our mouths met again.

Then, he opened his mouth and his tongue grazed my lower lip asking for entrance.

Oh. My. God.

Was I ready for this? I only have a split second to decide! Oh it can't hurt… please, _please, _ don't let me mess this up.

The decision was made in a second. I opened my mouth and our tongues met.

Oh, my. It's squishy!

But, not to sound gross, he tastes good!

After playing tonsil hockey for about a minute, we pulled apart panting once more.

"Goodnight," I breathed out and smiled.

He smiled back, still breathing heavy and leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek, "Sweet dreams," he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

I blushed and opened my car door. I shut it and turned on the ignition. I gave him one last wave before backing out and driving home with a smile on my face.

But doesn't that always happen after a day with Seth?

**So Emily's eggo is preggo? Wonder what could happen? Any thoughts? Ideas for later chapters? Flames… praises? Anything! Just let me know! Check out my Twitter which is .com/shannytwilight it gives you updates on later chapter and sneak peaks! I haven't written much on it, seeing as I only have 3 followers, but I would like more! **

**Thanks!**

**Hope to see you soon! **

**Oh! One more thing, I have a new story, it's called Into Your Arms, it's based off a song and I really want you to read it! Thanks again and I'm sorry! **

**PLT!**


	26. Author Note

**A/N: hey guys, Shannon here…**

**I just wanted to throw this authors note out here because I need to get a few things cleared out. **

**Someone PMed me and had a few concerns. They wanted to know why Billy and Jake have a red bug, and even why Billy is still alive. Well, I'm going to be honest. I have no clue why Billy's alive, or why they have a red bug… this is my third story and it's not much better than my first two which I don't think they are very well written stories. I forget what else the private message said but all I know is… I have done some thinking and I think I'm going to take a break on this story and start updating If I Could Just See You and my newer story Into Your Arms more because I feel that they are better constructed stories than this one. I mean, come on, I thought this story would have turned out better than it came out to be. I thought it was going to have a plot line and everything would work out but that's not the case. This story has:**

**No plot**

**No point (get real? Edward without Bella? No way. Even I'm doubting that plot line the more I get into this story.**

**I'm sorry for those who really enjoy this story but I just need some time to think.**

**Your thoughts would really help me on this because I have no idea where to go from here. If you guys have any ideas for following chapters, feel free to tell me because I'm open to everything**

**Thanks for putting up with this mess of long periods of waiting for an update and weird pointless chapters all the same. **

**-Shannon**

**p.s. I am NOT giving up just yet… I'm just taking a break**


End file.
